How could an angel break my heart?
by Noe Mallen
Summary: Una mentira, una traición, una huida y un pequeño milagro. Cuatro años después de dejarle, Bella vuelve a encontrarse con Edward y él descubre el secreto que ella le ha estado ocultando. ¿Volverán a ser las cosas como antes o ya es demasiado tarde?
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, os traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia, en principio intentaré intercalar las actualizaciones con las de "La hora dorada" para que todas las semanas haya lectura.  
Espero que os guste y me encantaría que me dejáseis un comentario diciéndome qué os ha parecido y si queréis seguir leyéndola._

_Bicos especiales a mi Sarai, no te enviaré más los orcos..._

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

—¡Marie! ―Victoria entró corriendo en el salón, pegando saltitos, totalmente fuera de sí ―. ¡Mira!

Lo que Victoria enseñaba era una gran roca, de un tamaño descomunal, que brillaba a la luz despidiendo rayos de colores.

—¿Te lo puedes creer? James por fin se ha declarado.

—Enhorabuena. ―La voz de Marie era suave y apagada. Aunque se sentía contenta por su amiga, esa increíble mujer que le había ayudado en el peor momento de su vida, en su interior se sentía traicionada nuevamente.

—¿Crees que Nessie querrá ser mi damita de honor? La vestiré de princesa, y adornaré esos preciosos bucles cobrizos con flores, ¿qué te parece? ―Los ojos de Victoria refulgían, felices.

—Estoy segura de que le encantará, Vicky. ―Las lágrimas afloraron a los ojos de Marie, ante lo que su amiga reaccionó abrazándola.

—¡No llores, por favor! Yo nunca os abandonaré ―suplicó la pelirroja.

—Lo sé, en serio, lo sé… es sólo que… me aterra verme sola.

—No estaréis solas. James y yo somos vuestra familia y eso no va a cambiar. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Me alegro mucho por ti ―contestó Marie, poniendo la mejor de sus falsas sonrisas en su rostro. Desde que había comenzado su nueva vida, sonreír le resultaba francamente difícil.

Solo Nessie conseguía arrancar, a veces, una franca sonrisa. Su felicidad había muerto junto con su verdadera identidad, tres semanas después de su decimoctavo cumpleaños, el mismo día en que todo terminó. Apenas un par de días antes había descubierto que estaba embarazada. Después de la hecatombe, desapareció. Bella Swan dejó de existir. Ahora era Marie Paisley.

El nombre lo había tomado de su abuela materna, no había significado un gran cambio, ya que era su segundo nombre. Paisley era el apellido de soltera de su abuela paterna. La mujer había perdido a su marido en la guerra y aun así, sacado adelante a su único hijo, su padre, Charlie. Siempre se sintió muy orgullosa de su abuela. Era una mujer luchadora, y esperaba poder parecerse algo a ella y sacar adelante a su hija.

Aún recordaba la maldita noche en que lo descubrió todo. Tenía grabada la escena con una claridad casi fotográfica. Dolía, como si hubiesen clavado un puñal en su corazón y lo retorciesen para causar más dolor, si era posible.

Recordaba perfectamente cada uno de los gemidos de placer que abandonaban los labios de _**él**_. Ese hombre, cuyo nombre no había vuelto a pronunciar. Recordaba sus gemidos, y que no eran por ella, ni para ella. Eran para la mujer que se hallaba entre sus piernas, tomándolo en su boca, con la maestría de una profesional. Una mujer de figura escultural y exuberante, totalmente lo opuesto a su propio cuerpo. Diseñada para el placer, para el pecado. No una niña, una mujer, en el completo sentido de la palabra. Recordaba cómo tenía cerrados los ojos, el gesto que podía ver en su rostro, lo había visto antes, era un gesto de puro éxtasis, la forma que adoptaba su bella cara cuando el placer se volvía insoportable, cuando estaba a punto de estallar.

—¡Marie! ―Oyó a su amiga llamarla.

—¿Eh? Perdona… ―La castaña parecía acabar de despertar de un mal sueño.

—¿A dónde te habías ido?

—Lo siento, Vicky. No sé lo que me ha pasado...

—Mejor cuéntame, ¿qué tal tu primer día en la productora?

—Genial. El Sr. Whitlock es muy amable. Por favor, dale las gracias a James por conseguirme el empleo.

—¿Sr. Whitlock? Creo que Jasper te dejó bien claro que quería que lo tuteases ¿no?

—Sí, cierto… Jasper. Ha sido muy amable al contratarme sin tener experiencia. Hoy ha sido muy paciente conmigo. Bueno, creo que me iré a dormir, mañana quiero llegar temprano. ―Desvió el tema y trató de sonreír, pero sólo fue una mueca espachurrada en su cara ―. Estoy feliz por ti, de verdad. Te deseo lo mejor.

Victoria se acercó a su amiga y le ofreció un cálido abrazo.

—Siempre estaré aquí para ti, Marie…

—Gracias. ―La castaña le devolvió el abrazo, fundiéndose con ella.

Comprobó la camita de Nessie en cuanto entró en la habitación. La niña pronto cumpliría cuatro años, y se había convertido en una verdadera muñeca. Era un angelito de piel sonrosada, casi traslúcida, de lo fina que era. Su pelo era de un color castaño cobrizo, lleno de bucles que se movían cuando saltaba. Sus ojos eran verdes como un par de esmeraldas. El tono exacto de su padre.

La carita de su hija era un recordatorio constante, una forma perpetua de negarse el olvido. Era la viva imagen de _**él**_. Ya demostraba ser una pequeña sumamente inteligente. Era una niña inquieta y vivaz que parecía que acabase de comenzar a andar, pero que ahora ya había que perseguir constantemente, porque no dejaba de correr.

James le había conseguido empleo en una productora. Trabajaría para el Sr. Whitlock, Jasper, como su secretaria. Tendría que recordar que le había pedido que le tutease, aunque le resultaba difícil. Era su primer trabajo como asistente personal y le intimidaba mucho.

Consiguió sobrevivir al principio, gracias al dinero que estuvo ahorrando de su trabajo en el almacén de Newton, también con la ayuda de Victoria y James, y a algunos pequeños trabajos como cajera mientras terminaba un curso de secretariado. Su amiga la había asistido en el parto, era ginecóloga en el _Children's Hospital, _la había ayudado a traer a su hija al mundo, en casa, ya que no tenía seguro médico. James era pediatra, trabajaban juntos en el mismo hospital.

Marie nunca le había contado a Vicky quién era en realidad. Sentía que quién había sido ya no existía. ¿Qué sentido tenía traer a Bella Swan a la vida de nuevo? No, era mejor así. Mejor que quedase en el pasado. Su padre la encontraría si Bella volvía a salir a la luz y, aunque odiaba hacerle daño, creía que era lo mejor. Volver a Forks, ese pequeño pueblo del estado de Washington, en donde había crecido, pero solo podía significar una cosa. Volver a verlo a _**él**_, y, no soportaría que fuese con otra persona a su lado.

Cerró sus ojos y trató de dormir, lo que le resultaba muy difícil, ya que a menudo su traidor subconsciente le mostraba aquello que más anhelaba, que más deseaba. Aquello que jamás podría tener. A _**él**_. Le llevaba de vuelta a sus brazos, a sus labios.

La mañana llegó y con ella el recuerdo. A diario se levantaba sofocada tras pasar unas horas con_** él**_, amándose, como lo habían hecho antes de aquel horroroso día. Cada mañana podía sentir sus labios en su boca, notaba el cosquilleo que dejaban sus dedos de músico al acariciarla.

Ahora _**él**_ era un pianista de renombre. Había publicado un disco que fue un gran éxito. Su primer éxito fue una nana: _Para Isabella_. Cuando la escuchó, sintió como si el mundo se hundiese bajo sus pies. Era su nana. Aquella dulce y tierna canción que él tocaba cada vez que entraban en el gran salón de su casa. Ella adoraba aquella canción, adoraba su música. Había comprado el CD, y se lo ponía a Nessie cada noche, nada mejor que la música de su padre para ayudarla a dormir. Era una forma de tener al menos algo de su padre con ella.

Sabía que no era correcto ocultarle la existencia de la niña, pero le aterraba que _**él**_ quisiese arrebatársela. Su familia tenía mucho dinero, y ella no podría luchar contra eso. Le echaba mucho de menos. Le había amado, y aún lo amaba intensamente. Nunca nadie pudo tocar su corazón como _**él**_ lo hizo.

James insistía en presentarle a amigos suyos, intentando que saliese de su caparazón y comenzase a vivir de nuevo. Aunque no conocían su historia, intuían que Marie había sufrido mucho. Un amigo de éste, del hospital, era el más insistente. Laurent era pediatra, al igual que James. La llamaba a menudo para tratar de convencerla y que saliesen a cenar, pero ella siempre se negaba alegando que tenía que cuidar a Nessie, que no podía dejarla sola. La castaña sabía que sólo tenía que pedírselo a su amiga y que ella accedería encantada, pero nunca lo intentó. Su corazón se había quedado con _**él**_, en Forks.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó la jornada como si fuese una autómata. Esa solía ser la forma en la que actuaba cuando estaba sola. Sólo Nessie parecía ser capaz de sacarla de la rutina que se había fijado desde que había salido de aquel lugar. Marie se preparó para ir al trabajo y levantó a su pequeña hija para llevarla a la guardería de la empresa. Le puso un vestido con estampado de bailarinas, el día que lo vio en la tienda no pudo resistir la tentación de comprarlo, aunque costaba bastante más de lo que solía gastar en ropa, pero le recordaba a su amiga Alice... a ella le hubiese encantado. Se permitió recordar durante un minuto a la que había sido como una hermana para ella. Tras ese momento de debilidad volvió a la tarea de terminar de preparar a su pequeña.

Llegó a la oficina cinco minutos tarde. Era el segundo día que dejaba a Nessie en la guardería y a la niña aún le costaba desprenderse de las faldas de su madre. El teléfono sonó nada más sentarse en su silla.

—_¿Marie?_ ―Maldijo mentalmente. Tenía la esperanza de que Jasper no hubiese llegado aún.

—Si... ―titubeó, temerosa de que estuviera enfadado. No quería perder el empleo, no podía perderlo. Ahora que Vicky iba a casarse necesitaba el dinero más que nunca. Tendría que enfrentar el pago del alquiler ella sola.

—_¿Puedes venir? ¡Ah! Y por favor, trae dos cafés. Tengo visita._ ―La chica respiró tranquila. Al menos no la llamaba para despedirla.

—Por supuesto. ―Cogió la bandeja y preparó el café como Jasper le había dicho que le gustaba. Abrió la puerta del despacho y se dirigió a su mesa. Había alguien con él, pero no podía verle la cara. De repente el desconocido se giró y fijó sus ojos verdes en los suyos. La bandeja se escurrió entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo en medio de un enorme estruendo.

—Lo lamento ―susurró ella-, de veras lo lamento Sr. Whitlock, lo limpiaré ―dijo mientras se arrodillaba sobre los pedazos de cristal de las hermosas tazas de diseño.

Jasper se levantó inmediatamente y la ayudó a erguirse.

—Deja eso, Marie. El servicio de limpieza lo recogerá, no te preocupes. Permíteme que te presente. Marie Paisley, él es Edward Cullen, el famoso pianista. Edward, ella es mi asistente personal, Marie. Estoy seguro de que os entenderéis muy bien. Marie, el Sr. Cullen se encargará de la banda sonora de la versión de Romeo y Julieta que estamos preparando. Te ruego le facilites todo lo que necesite.

—Claro, Sr. Whitlock.

—Mujer, por favor, llámame Jasper, ya te lo dije ayer. ―Ella enrojeció abochornada.

—Claro, Jasper ―susurró tímida.

—Ves... ―Jasper rio suavemente ―, no ha sido tan difícil, ¿verdad? Os dejo solos. Lamento tener que marcharme, Edward ―dijo tendiéndole la mano-, pero tengo que coger un avión. Estoy seguro que Marie te ayudará con lo que necesites.

—Gracias. ―Edward estrechó de vuelta su mano y esperó a que saliese del despacho antes de girarse para enfrentar a Isabella.

La miró con dureza en sus hermosos ojos verdes. Parecía furioso.

—Así que... ¿vives aquí?

—Sí. ―Isabella temblaba, tenía miedo a lo que podía pasar si _**él**_ descubría a Nessie.

—¿Te haces llamar Marie? ―preguntó nuevamente en tono duro.

—Es mi nombre ―inquirió la castaña de vuelta.

—Al menos no es una mentira total, ¿no? ¿Te deja la conciencia más tranquila?

—¿Cómo está Charlie? ―Desvió el tema, deseosa por saber de su padre.

—Muerto. ―La voz de Edward fue dura, como un látigo. A Isabella le temblaron las piernas y cayó desmayada.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Estoy trabajando en el nuevo capítulo de La hora dorada, espero poder subirlo pronto, pero como aún no esta listo, pero sí uno de esta historia, he decidido subirlo._**

**_Quiero daros las gracias a todas las chicas que me habéis dejado review. Una me preguntó si esta historia era una adaptación, no te he contestado (mi vida en verano es una locura) pero lo hago ahora: No, esta historia es mía, excepto los personajes, que como todas sabéis pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._**

**_Os dejo leer y espero vuestras opiniones, que siempre son tenidas en cuenta._**

**_Gracias y bicos!_**

**_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

—_Así que... ¿vives aquí?_

—_Sí...―Isabella temblaba, tenía miedo a lo que podía pasar si __**él**__ descubría a Nessie._

—_¿Te haces llamar Marie?―preguntó nuevamente en tono duro._

—_Es mi nombre ―susurró la castaña de vuelta._

—_Al menos no es una mentira total, ¿no? ¿Te deja la conciencia más tranquila?_

—_¿Cómo está Charlie? ―preguntó deseosa por saber de su padre._

—_Muerto. ―La voz de Edward fue dura, como un látigo. A Isabella le temblaron las piernas y cayó desmayada._

* * *

Edward se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan insensible. La levantó con cuidado y la tomó en brazos para llevarla hasta el sofá de cuero negro que había en el despacho de Jasper. Volvía a estar entre sus brazos después de más de cuatro años. Podía enterrar la nariz en su gloriosa melena y volver a aspirar el dulce aroma de fresas de su pelo. Puede que hubiera cambiado de nombre, pero muchas cosas seguían siendo iguales. Su olor seguía siendo dulce, su piel seguía siendo suave como la seda y tan pálida que podía ver la sangre fluir por sus venas. La recostó suavemente sobre el sofá y apartó cuidadosamente el pelo de su cara.

Ya no era aquella niña que había escapado de Forks. Ahora era una auténtica mujer. Seguía siendo delgada, pero su cuerpo había madurado. Sus pechos se alzaban orgullosos rellenando un delicioso sujetador de encaje blanco que alcanzaba a ver por la abertura de su blusa, que acababa de desabrochar para que pudiese respirar mejor. Se fijó en la estrecha falda tubo negra que se ajustaba a su cintura y sus caderas y caía por sus muslos hasta sus rodillas. Su cadera también se había redondeado, dejando las formas de niña para adquirir las de una mujer. Todo lo que Edward veía en ella le parecía sensual. Lo demás seguía ahí. Su piel clara, casi traslúcida, tan suave al tacto. Sus mejillas permanentemente sonrosadas, las largas pestañas negras que enmarcaban sus preciosos ojos del color del chocolate. Seguía llevando el pelo largo, los sedosos rizos castaños caían sobre sus pechos y con la luz solar que entraba por la ventana podía apreciar con total claridad los mechones caoba que lo aclaraban, dándole un toque rojizo a su melena castaña. Los dedos de sus manos eran largos y finos. Llevaba las uñas cortas, pero bien arregladas y con una leve capa de brillo. Bella nunca había querido llamar la atención, por eso no solía usar maquillaje, apenas un poco de brillo en sus labios y, a veces, un poco de máscara de pestañas.

Los párpados de Bella revolotearon por un par de segundos. El mismo tiempo que tardó Edward en retirar de su cara el gesto de total adoración y convertir su rostro en una máscara que no demostraba ningún tipo de emoción. La ayudó a sentarse en el sofá y tomó un vaso con un poco de whiskey del mueble bar y se lo tendió.

—No _**―**_susurró ella, haciendo un gesto de rechazo con la mano.

—Te sentirás mejor —prometió Edward. Ella tomó el vaso, temblorosa, mientras las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasó? —indagó, con el miedo latiendo en su voz.

—No quise ser tan brusco —aseguró Edward—, debería habértelo dicho con algo más de tacto. Lo siento.

—Me lo merezco —increpó ella—. Ahora, ¿podrías decirme qué le sucedió? ¿Por favor?

—Tuvo un ataque al corazón, Bella. Intentamos salvarlo, pero… fue imposible.

—Es mi culpa… ―lloriqueaba la frágil joven.

—Me gustaría poder consolarte y decirte que no, pero lo cierto es que Charlie sufrió muchísimo por tu marcha. Desde luego lo que hiciste no ayudó, en absoluto.

Edward se irguió y se dirigió al ventanal. No podía mirarla a los ojos, si lo hacía podía caer otra vez en ellos, estos le hipnotizaban. Necesitaba saber. Lo peor de los últimos cuatro años había sido la incertidumbre. No tener ni una sola pista de dónde estaba, ni por qué se había marchado, dejándole atrás sin una explicación, ni siquiera una mísera nota de despedida. Se acostó una noche, y a la mañana siguiente ella había desaparecido.

Bella lloraba, quedamente, sin sollozos. Las lágrimas cruzaban sus mejillas cayendo una tras otra, formando un río.

—¿Cuándo?

—Nueve meses después de que te fueras. El mismo día que el detective privado, que contratamos para buscarte, nos informó que había llegado a un callejón sin salida. Que parecía que a Isabella Swan se la había tragado la tierra. Incluso nos dijo que era posible que hubieras...

—¿Qué? —Su voz fue un débil susurro.

—Que hubieras muerto, Bella. —Para pronunciar esa frase, Edward tuvo que tragar en seco. En su corazón siempre supo que ella estaba viva, pero ante la falta de noticias, una parte de él, la más pesimista, había comenzado a creer que era posible—. ¿Por qué? —Quiso saber.

—¿Y tú me lo preguntas? —Podía notarse la amargura en su voz. Los recuerdos seguían siendo frescos, a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo.

—Sí. Te lo pregunto porque me lo debes. Al menos eso, me debes una explicación.

—Yo no te debo nada, Edward. —Trató de sonar dura, pero la pena se filtraba en su voz, al igual que las imágenes de su traición se colaban en su mente. Veía una y otra vez a esa mujer sobre él, dándole placer... Sacudió la cabeza lentamente, tratando de borrar esas imágenes.

—¿Ya no me amabas? ¿Era eso, Bella? ¿Había otro hombre? ¿Te fuiste tras él sin pensar en el daño que nos hacías a todos? Tu familia, la mía que te adoraba. Mi hermana, que echa de menos a su mejor amiga. ¿Pensaste en alguien más aparte de ti misma?

—Sí —susurró Bella. Y era verdad, en primer lugar había pensado en él. Si él no la amaba, si quería a otra, ella no iba a interponerse. Además estaba Nessie. No quería que Edward pensase que la usaba para atraparle. En la última persona en la que había pensado en el momento que decidió marcharse fue ella misma. Lo que ella quisiese o necesitase no era importante. Sólo importaba la felicidad de él, ella no iba a interponerse de ninguna manera. Podía haberse quedado y haber abortado, pero no era capaz de algo así. No cuando para ella Nessie era el fruto del amor que ella sentía por él—. Tenía mis razones.

—Eso espero, porque si nos has hecho sufrir así por nada, sería bastante cruel, ¿no crees? —Edward sonaba enfadado—. Y ahora, ¿puedes decirme cuáles eran tus motivos, ésos que justifican que me hayas dejado tirado? Los estoy esperando, Bella. —Su voz volvía a ser dura.

—¿Sufrió? —preguntó ella.

—¿Quién? —Edward se mostró sorprendido por la pregunta. Bella parecía tan afectada por la noticia. No parecía que no le importase, sino todo lo contrario. Lloraba por su padre como cualquier hija amorosa lo haría, pero ella no lo era. Era una niña insensible que les había abandonado. A su padre. A él. Ella le había olvidado y él no era capaz de quitársela de la mente.

—Mi padre —aclaró la muchacha—, ¿sufrió?

—No, fue fulminante. —Un pequeño suspiro de alivio escapó de los labios de Bella, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaron a correr de nuevo—. Intenté mantenerlo con vida, pero no lo conseguí. Cuando la ambulancia llegó solo pudieron certificar su muerte.

Edward se perdió en los recuerdos. El jefe Swan siempre había sido un padre muy protector que no veía con buenos ojos la relación que mantenía con su hija. Siempre había sospechado que él le haría daño a su pequeña. Jamás hubiera creído que podía ser al revés. Al principio le culpó de la huida de Bella, pero tras ver cómo, día tras día, luchaba por traerla de vuelta, empezó a verlo bajo otra luz. Al final habían llegado a apreciarse, puesto que tenían la misma meta. Recuperar a Bella. Pero el corazón de Charlie no resistió aquel revés. Edward se había gastado mucho dinero en aquel detective. El mejor de la costa oeste, y cuando escuchó de sus labios la posibilidad de que ella estuviese muerta... su corazón se rompió. Edward vio como la vida se le iba escapando poco a poco y no pudo hacer nada. Trató de mantenerlo vivo y no lo consiguió. Sintió que algo dentro de él se moría también. Desde que Charlie se había ido, su parte más pesimista había aflorado. Con Charlie murió la esperanza.

—Él te buscó sin descanso ―le aseguró. Bella temblaba en el sofá.

—Lo siento... ―balbuceó―. Nunca tuve la intención de herir a nadie. De hecho era justo lo contrario. Pensé que yéndome todo sería más fácil para vosotros.

—Nosotros te amábamos, Bella. ¿Cómo perderte podía hacernos las cosas más fáciles? ―No pudo evitar el reproche, a pesar de que trataba de no ser demasiado duro con ella, ya parecía sufrir bastante tras la noticia de la muerte de su padre.

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Te importa? ―La voz de Edward se volvió dura, fría.

—Por supuesto ―aseguró ofendida―. Es mi padre.

—Bonito momento para recordarlo. Deberías haberlo pensado antes de marcharte ¿no crees? ―A pesar de haberse prometido permanecer neutral, no lo conseguía. Había encontrado a Bella y parecía estar bien. Sana, con un trabajo... Nada malo le había ocurrido, simplemente decidió dejarle. La ira iba llenando su corazón, haciendo cada vez más difícil permanecer tranquilo, sereno.

—No lo supe hasta ahora ―protestó ella en un susurro.

—Una llamada, Bella. Es todo lo que te habría tomado el averiguar cómo estaba tu padre. Una simple llamada. Si necesitabas esto, si necesitabas alejarte, ¿crees que no lo hubiéramos entendido? ―Trató de suavizar su voz para no parecer tan duro, tan insensible―. Hubiera dado la vida por oír tu voz, porque me dijeses que te encontrabas bien. Al menos sabría que estabas a salvo. ¿Tienes idea de lo que he sufrido todo este tiempo?

—Vamos, Edward. ―Bella se había cansado de escuchar sus reproches, ni siquiera le permitía tener unos momentos de duelo por la muerte de su padre. Se había lanzado a atacarla con toda la artillería―. Estoy segura de que sobraron candidatas para consolarte. ¿Qué tal Lauren? ¿Sigue tan arrastrada?

—¿Qué pasa con Lauren? ―Edward se ofendió al oírle hablar de ella. Siempre había estado a su lado todo el tiempo, desde que Bella se había marchado, al principio como una buena amiga. Un hombro sobre el que llorar. Poco a poco fue sintiendo un cariño más y más grande por ella. No podía decir que la amara. Él sólo la había amado a ella, a Bella, y sentía que nunca, nadie, podría llenar su corazón, como aquella tierna muchachita que había conocido en el instituto lo había hecho. Pero Lauren había estado ahí para él, cada vez que la necesitó.

—Tú me dirás qué pasa con Lauren. ―La castaña recordó el cuerpo de ella sobre el de Edward. Recordó cómo su cabeza se impulsaba arriba y abajo, tomándolo en su boca.

—Es mi amiga. Ella estuvo ahí para mí cuando tú no estabas. No te atrevas a hablar de ella en ese tono, Bella.

—Tú ya estabas con ella antes de que yo me fuera, no mientas. ―Ahora era ella quien se sentía enfadada. ¿Quién se creía él que era para echarle nada en cara, cuando él mismo tenía sus propios pecados? Ella lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

—No digas tonterías. ―La voz de Edward parecía repentinamente cansada.

—Os vi, Edward. Vi a Lauren sobre ti, con tu polla en su boca, ¿eso son tonterías? ―Bella ya estaba furiosa. La ira había enrojecido sus mejillas y había provocado un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Edward trató de recordar la última noche antes de la huida de Bella, y, como siempre, se encontraba con una pared en blanco. Recordaba haberse sentido demasiado borracho para lo que había bebido y haberse retirado pronto. No recordaba nada más de esa noche, pero se había levantado inexplicablemente satisfecho, como tras una placentera noche al lado de Bella, pero ella no estaba allí y no recordaba que hubiese acudido como había hecho otras veces. Lo había achacado todo a un muy buen sueño.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Bella?

—Os vi, Edward. Entré en tu habitación y la vi, sobre ti, desnuda, con tu... ―dijo mientras señalaba su entrepierna―en su boca. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me dolió ver eso?

—Yo nunca... ―Trató de forzar sus recuerdos. Recordaba haber visto a Lauren hablando con Alice, en su cuarto, pero eso no era extraño. Ellas eran amigas, no tan buenas amigas como Bella y Alice, pero amigas al fin. Recordaba haber tomado una copa con ellas y después sentirse demasiado bebido y retirarse a dormir―. ¿Qué estás diciendo? ―Su voz ahora sonaba suplicante.

—Ya me has oído. Os vi. No tienes que fingir más.

—¿Por eso te fuiste? ―La pregunta sonó extrañamente real, como si no fuese una pregunta, sino la constatación de un hecho. Bella no pudo encontrar su voz, así que sólo asintió mientras permitía que una nueva lágrima cayese por su rostro—. Bella, yo no... ―Él no supo que pensar. ¿Estaría ella diciéndole la verdad o sería sólo una mentira en la que escudarse? Vio a Bella mirar el reloj, nerviosa.

Ya era la hora de la comida, tenía que ir a la guardería a recoger a Nessie, darle su comida y volver para seguir trabajando.

—Tengo que irme. ―Bella se sentía muy nerviosa. Edward estaba allí y ella tenía que recoger a su hija.

—Tenemos que hablar... ―Por primera vez Edward creía que, tal vez, ella tuviera algún motivo para marcharse así. Tendría que hablar con Lauren al respecto.

—Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, Edward. Me están esperando ―le cortó ella.

—Pero...

—Volveré a la tarde. Se supone que debemos organizar tu estancia aquí ¿no? No puedo perder mi trabajo, me verás en otro momento, pero ahora necesito irme. ―Bella se giró y se dirigió a la puerta.

Edward se quedó quieto durante unos segundos, paralizado por la sorpresa, antes de salir tras ella. Quería saber quién la esperaba, quería saber con quién estaba. La buscó a través de los pasillos del enorme edificio de oficinas hasta que la vio entrar en un área cerrada. El cartel en la entrada era enorme, lleno de letras de distintos colores, con mariposas, flores y pelotas decorando la pared: "GUARDERÍA". Edward se quedó clavado en el sitio. ¿No sólo había encontrado a alguien sino que además había formado una familia? ¿Realmente le había dejado en el pasado? Porque él no había podido hacerlo. Él no la había olvidado.

Bella apareció en ese momento en la puerta, con una niña vestida con un trajecito rosa con estampado de bailarinas. Agitaba una varita de hada en su mano regordeta. No podía apartar la vista de su cara. Era tan parecida a la suya... Tenía el mismo color de pelo y el iris de sus ojos verdes era tan intenso como los suyos. Miró a Bella por un segundo y la notó asustada. Con miedo. Volvió a mirar a la niña, apenas habría cumplido los cuatro años. La miraba y no podía evitar recordar las fotos que su madre, Esme, tenía de él y su hermana Alice en el salón de su casa. Esa niña era idéntica a él cuando tenía su edad. No hacía falta preguntar ni pedir pruebas de ADN, aquella preciosa muñeca era su hija, algo en su interior se lo decía. Tendió sus brazos a la pequeña y ésta, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se lanzó a él. Miró a Bella nuevamente.

—Se llama Nessie ―confesó ella.

—¿Nessie? ―Estaba claro que se trataba de un diminutivo. ¿Le había llamado Vanessa a su hija?

—Renesmee Carlie ―susurró Bella―, traté de componer un nombre con los nombres de sus abuelos.

—¿Por esto huiste? ¿Sabías que estabas embarazada? ―preguntó él mientras abrazaba cálidamente a su hija por primera vez. Vio como Bella afirmaba con un gesto.

—No quería que pensaras que trataba de atraparte, mucho menos después de verte con Lauren. Sé que me equivoqué. Lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿No tenía ni idea de que era padre y todo lo que puedes decirme es que lo sientes? Sentirlo no es suficiente, Bella.

Nessie le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Trató de calmarse, no quería que el primer recuerdo suyo que tuviese su hija fuese el de un Edward iracundo, perdiendo el control. Trató de inspirar profundamente un par de veces para tratar de calmarse. La pequeña acarició su mejilla con ternura. Edward no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Hola Nessie ―susurró antes de besar su frente y abrazarla con fuerza. El gesto se hizo demasiado familiar para la pequeña y ésta estiró los brazos hacia su madre, buscando protección. En el rostro de su padre se dibujó un gesto de dolor.

—Es sólo que no te conoce. ―Trató de justificar ella―. Verás que cuando te coja confianza será muy cariñosa. Ella es muy dulce. ―Como si quisiera enfatizar lo que decía su madre, la niña envolvió los brazos en su cuello y le besó en la mejilla.

—¿No sabe quién soy? ―La tristeza se filtró en su voz.

—No ―Bella tragó en seco―. Se suponía que jamás volveríamos a verte.

—Si hoy no nos hubiésemos encontrado, no me lo habrías dicho ¿verdad?

—No. ―Aquello dolía, pero era la verdad. Bella había querido pasar página, si bien ella no podía hacerlo, no quería que su hija sufriese por un padre ausente.

—¿Sabes lo injusto que es eso? ―Era imposible que ella no viese la injusticia que estaba cometiendo.

—Sí... ―Al menos lo admitía.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola a todas!_**

**_Os traigo un nuevo capi de esta historia. Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la historia es mía._**

**_Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros preciosos comentarios. Espero que sigáis disfrutando la historia._**

**_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

**_Grupo de Fics en FB: www. / groups/ /_**

**_Trailer de la historia: www. youtube watch?v=DBHPLq0hsSA_**

**_Recordad quitar los espacios :)_**

**_Bicos!_**

* * *

—_¿Sabes lo injusto que es eso?—Era imposible que ella no viese la injusticia que estaba cometiendo._

—_Sí… —Al menos lo admitía._

* * *

—Entenderás que tenemos que hablar de esto. —Edward miraba atentamente a la pequeña, y en cada vistazo reconocía algo nuevo. Podía ver en ella tantas cosas de sí mismo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Bella—, pero no ahora. Nessie tiene que comer.

—Yo os acompaño. —La niña le miraba atenta, como hipnotizada.

—No es necesario. Vivimos cerca. —Bella trató de escapar. Aún no sabía cómo enfrentarse a ésta situación.

—Quiero ver comer a mi hija. ¿Es mucho pedir? —Ella suspiró de una forma que sonó a derrota—. Me tomaré eso como un sí.

—Tengo su comida preparada en casa. Si no te molesta…

—Está bien. Me gustaría ver dónde vive mi hija.

Salieron caminando despacio del edificio, al principio Nessie solo tomaba la mano de Bella. Edward había dejado la suya lo suficientemente cerca de la mano de la niña como para que ella pudiese tocarle, pero no la forzó a hacerlo desde un principio. Tras unos minutos de paseo, ella agarró su dedo meñique y siguió caminando agarrada a los dos. Era una bonita imagen –pensó Bella–, una que jamás habría creído que pudiese llegar a ver.

Caminaron juntos hasta llegar al edificio de apartamentos, subieron en el ascensor en silencio, sin decir nada. Edward estaba atento a todo, parecía juzgar todos y cada uno de los aspectos de Bella como madre.

Lo primero que vieron al abrir la puerta fue a un hombre, musculoso, de tez clara y cabello rubio, sentado en un sillón del salón, en vaqueros y sin camisa. Cuando vio a Edward se puso en pie y comenzó a buscar como un loco algo que ponerse.

—Lo siento, Marie, no sabíamos que vendrías hoy a comer a casa. ¡Vicky! ¡Vístete cielo, tenemos compañía!

Los momentáneos celos de Edward se redujeron a nada cuando vio aparecer en la sala una atractiva pelirroja.

—Dime que estabas vestido, James —susurró la mujer.

—Casi —contestó Bella—, sólo le faltaba la camisa. —Se rio.

—Tío James. —La pequeña tiraba insistentemente de una de sus manos. Éste se acuclilló para quedar a la altura de ella—. ¿Tienes piduletas?

—Se dice piruletas cielo, y te daré una después de que comas… —Edward sentía que los celos lo carcomían. Aquel hombre conocía más a su hija que él, parecía significar algo para la niña, mientras que él era un total desconocido. Le molestaba que aquel hombre tuviese tanta familiaridad con Bella y Nessie, aunque aparentemente estaba con la pelirroja, a la que disimuladamente –o al menos eso parecía creer él–, había tocado el trasero—… si me prometes que te lavarás después los dientes. —Nessie comenzó a saltar por toda la habitación.

Victoria echó una mirada interrogante a Bella. Era la primera vez que traía un hombre a casa.

—Perdón —dijo ésta—, no os he presentado. Victoria, James, él es Edward Cullen.

—¿El pianista? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Sí —contestó él, visiblemente avergonzado. Nessie reclamó su regazo.

—Puedes llamarme Vicky —le dijo tendiéndole la mano—. Soy la compañera de piso de Marie.

—James. —Él estrujó la mano de Edward con fuerza. Estaba muy intrigado, a ninguno de los dos les había pasado por alto el gran parecido físico entre el pianista y la pequeña—. Soy su prometido. —dijo, señalando con la cabeza en dirección a su futura esposa. Vicky soltó una tonta sonrisita.

—Enhorabuena.

—¿De qué conoces a Marie? —preguntó el rubio, incapaz de contener su curiosidad.

—Tuvimos una relación hace… mucho tiempo, ¿verdad, Marie?

—Ah… sí… cierto. Hace tiempo. —A Bella aquel ambiente empezaba a hacérsele demasiado tenso—. ¿Os quedáis a comer? —preguntó.

—No, ya hemos comido. Tenemos que irnos, entramos en media hora. No vendremos hasta mañana. —Edward tenía la sensación de que la estaban informando para que pudiese hacer lo que quisiese con él sin temor a que la pillaran. ¿Era eso algo habitual? ¿Solía traer hombres a ésta casa y estar con ellos mientras la niña dormía en la habitación de al lado?

Bella terminó de preparar la comida y puso la mesa. Nessie estaba sentada en su sillita, esperando. Edward alternaba su atención entre las dos. Observaba a su hija y también a su madre. Casi había olvidado lo bien que se desenvolvía la castaña en la cocina.

—No es mucho —se disculpó ella—, no contábamos con tener visitas.

Edward observó el plato de pasta que Bella le había servido, respiró el aroma que le llevó de vuelta a aquella pequeña cocina en Forks.

—Tiene una pinta estupenda —confirmó él—, había olvidado lo bien que se te daba cocinar. Veo que no has perdido la maña. —Bella enrojeció. ¿Era un cumplido? Esperaba que se mostrase furioso por haber ocultado a Nessie. Edward metió una porción en su boca y lo saboreó—. ¡Oh! Esto está… delicioso… —Ella notó como sus mejillas enrojecían.

—Gracias… —Desvió la mirada hacia Nessie y trató darle de comer.

Edward miraba atentamente a Bella, que había dejado su plato para ayudarle a Nessie, que hoy parecía más interesada en jugar con él, que en la comida que le daba su madre.

—Nessie, cielo, ahora es momento de comer, ya jugarás con Edward después —le regañó, cuando por décima vez esquivó la cuchara.

—A lo mejor… si le doy yo… —La miró expectante, ella suspiró.

—Si quieres intentarlo, adelante… —Se levantó y comenzó a recoger la mesa.

Pensaba en ir a Forks, al menos de visita. Quería ver el lugar donde reposaba su padre. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro sin notarlo siquiera. Edward la vio cuando acercaba el plato de la niña al fregadero. Vio su rostro surcado por lágrimas silenciosas y le dolió, porque aunque había tratado de odiarla por lo que les había hecho, no lo había conseguido. No podría odiarla jamás. Parecía ser la misma Bella que había amado. Aquella niña dulce y tímida, solo que más mujer. Durante todo el tiempo que había estado con ellas había notado la magnífica madre que era. La niña parecía adorarla. Observó el apartamento. Era muy pequeño. La cocina y la sala estaban unidas, tan solo un pequeño mostrador las separaba visualmente.

—¿Puedo ver su dormitorio? —preguntó.

—Claro, es el del fondo del pasillo.

Caminó por el estrecho corredor hasta llegar a la habitación que Bella le había señalado. En esa habitación había dos camas pequeñas, una con una barandilla para bebés, situada junto a la pared. La otra formaba un ángulo recto con la primera, entre las dos, en la esquina, había una mesita cuadrada que hacía las veces de mesilla de noche. Los cuentos de Nessie estaban en una pequeña pila, al lado de una lámpara. Los peluches se amontonaban en la cama de la pequeña. En la pared del fondo había una estantería con libros, CD's y un pequeño reproductor que parecía estar a punto de romperse. Se acercó y se sorprendió al ver el disco que estaba puesto. Era el suyo. Lo cogió en la mano y lo miró con curiosidad.

—Ese lo pone mami para dormir. Es mi nana —dijo la niña.

—En realidad la escribí para una chica que se llamaba Isabella —Nessie hizo un puchero—, pero ahora que te he conocido escribiré una solo para ti. —Edward sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que la melodía ya había comenzado a tomar forma en su mente.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo.

—¿Eres amigo de mi mamá? —preguntó, justo cuando la madre entraba en la pequeña habitación.

Edward la miró interrogante. Se moría de ganas por decirle quién era, pero no quería hacerlo aún si Bella no estaba de acuerdo. Pero ella ya se había acercado a su hija y la había sentado a su lado, en la cama.

—Nessie… ¿recuerdas que me preguntaste dónde estaba tu papá? —La pequeña agitó su cabecita en un gesto afirmativo—. Él es tu papi, cariño. —Edward estaba nervioso, jamás habría creído que Bella se lo diría tan pronto. La niña le miró extrañada.

—¿Tú no me quieres? —preguntó.

—Ness, yo te adoro —le respondió, y a pesar de no haber sabido de su existencia hasta hacía unas horas, sabía que era cierto. Ya no concebía un mundo sin su pequeña.

—Nena —la llamó Bella—, ya te dije que tu papá te quería mucho, pero que estaba muy lejos y no podía venir, ¿recuerdas? —La niña volvió a mover la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.

—¿No te vuelves a marchar?

—No, cariño, no sin ti. —Esa promesa le heló la sangre en las venas a Bella. Ese era su mayor temor, que Edward y su dinero le arrebatasen a su hija. Sus piernas temblaban. Edward la vio y la miró extrañado.

—¿Dónde nació Nessie?

—Aquí —respondió ella.

—Ya me imaginaba que había nacido en Los Ángeles. Me refería a ¿en qué hospital?

—Y yo te he contestado, Edward. Nessie nació aquí. En esa cama. —Bella señaló la cama en la que estaba sentado. Él parecía sorprendido—. No tenía seguro médico.

—¡Pero tenías dinero! ¡Tu padre dijo que el fondo para tus estudios era de cien mil dólares!

—¿De qué me estás hablando?

—Del dinero del fondo para tus estudios, era el dinero que pagó el seguro tras la muerte de Renée. Desapareció contigo.

—Lo único que me llevé fueron mis ahorros, trabajando en el almacén de Newton —aseguró ella.

—Retiraste el fondo del banco de Forks, Bella…

—Hui de mi casa a las tres de la mañana… dudo que ningún cajero automático te permita retirar esa suma, yo no me llevé ese dinero… —aunque ya tenía perfectamente claro quién lo tenía.

Edward respiró profundamente. Lo que Bella le decía cuadraba más con la que él conocía. La mujer que él amaba, jamás habría dejado a su hermana sin el dinero para sus estudios.

—¿Y si te pasaba algo? —preguntó preocupado.

—Vicky es ginecóloga y James es pediatra. No había peligro…

—Siempre puede pasar algo…

—Tenía un sobre preparado con instrucciones por si algo me ocurría. —Suspiró. Miró a Nessie con dulzura mientras ella jugaba sentada en la cama.

—¿Podemos hablar en tu cuarto? —Lo que quería hablar con ella no era un tema para tratar delante de su pequeña hija.

—Estamos en mi cuarto —contestó—, yo duermo ahí —dijo, señalando la pequeña cama.

—¿Y dónde duermes cuando tienes compañía? —De la boca de Bella salió una carcajada amarga. Nunca nadie la había vuelto a tocar, el primero y el último había sido él.

—No te preocupes, Edward. Ningún hombre ha dormido conmigo en esa cama, al menos, no con mi hija presente.

¿Significaba eso que si Nessie no estaba sí la compartía? ¿Había algún hombre en su vida? Sabía que eran casi cuatro años que no estaban juntos y que no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada, pero se le encendían las entrañas solo de pensar que otro hombre pusiese un mísero dedo en su piel. Trató de respirar y calmarse.

—¿No sales con nadie? —Supo que se había equivocado en cuanto terminó de pronunciar la frase.

—No creo que sea una charla apropiada, teniendo en cuenta que Nessie está aquí.

—Cierto… lo… lo lamento, Bella.

—Cielo, hay que volver a la guardería… corre a lavarte los dientes… vamos.

—¿Te importa si me quedo aquí con ella? Me gustaría conocerla más. Podría llevarla al parque o a merendar. No sé, sería genial poder pasar un poco de tiempo, juntos. —Vio cómo dudaba, distinguió el miedo en sus ojos—. No voy a secuestrarla… —Suspiró casi derrotado—. Sé que te necesita, pero si no quieres…

Bella se obligó a sí misma a tranquilizarse, respirar y pensar. Que él le hubiese sido infiel no lo convertía en un secuestrador de niños. Afirmó con un ligero gesto.

—Está bien. —Cogió aire—. Solo te pido que me llames si vais a salir. No me gustaría llegar a casa y no veros. ¿De acuerdo? —Sacó papel y lápiz de un cajón y escribió algo—. Es mi número de móvil —le dijo, tendiéndole el papel—, lo tendré siempre conmigo.

—Gracias. —Realmente le agradecía que, ahora que sabía que tenía una hija, le facilitase el conocerla.

—Solo… no dejes que coma cosas con azúcar o no dormirá, ¿vale?

—Nada de azúcar. Entendido.

—Lo digo en serio. Cuando Nessie come azúcar se convierte en una máquina imparable. Nada de dulces.

—Está bien… está bien…

Edward pasó la tarde jugando con la niña en el parque. Nunca había pasado por su mente ser padre, en parte porque no se imaginaba tener hijos con alguien que no fuese Bella. Esa tarde descubrió que adoraba jugar con su pequeña hija. Corrieron, saltaron, le contó muchas historias que la niña escuchaba atenta. Nessie era dulce y encantadora. Se parecía físicamente a él, pero su carácter era mucho más parecido al de Bella. Después de pasar prácticamente toda la tarde en el parque, la llevó de vuelta a casa. La bañó, le preparó la cena y la acostó cuando finalmente había sucumbido al sueño en sus brazos. Cuando Bella llegó a casa, su hija ya estaba en su cama.

—¡Nessie! ¡Hola, cielo!

—¡Shhh! Está dormida —dijo Edward mientras entraba al salón—, creo que quedó agotada.

—¡Oh! Lo siento —susurró ella—, ¿todo bien? —indagó.

—Perfecto. —Él sonrió, una de aquellas sonrisas torcidas que hacían que se le mojasen sus bragas—. Es una niña maravillosa.

—Sí, lo es.

—Bella… —Tomó aire, tratando de serenarse—. Voy a llamar a mi familia y pedirles que vengan. —La vio temblar. Bella no sabía si tendría el valor de encarar a Alice, la que había sido su mejor amiga, o a Carlisle y a Esme, que la trataban como a una hija más, o Emmett que siempre la había protegido—. Tienen derecho a saber que tienen una nieta, una sobrina…

—Lo sé. —Trató de zanjar la conversación con aquellas dos palabras.

—Quiero que Nessie lleve mi apellido —exigió él—, no uno que ni siquiera es el suyo.

—Nessie ya tiene un apellido —contestó ella.

—No quiero tener que llegar a demandarte, Bella.

—¿Es necesario que hablemos de esto ahora? Estoy muy cansada. Ha sido un día emocionalmente duro para mí. Espero que lo entiendas.

Era cierto. Para Bella era como si hoy hubiese muerto su padre. Su dolor era reciente, como el de una herida recién abierta.

—Está bien. Lo dejaremos para otro día, pero es algo de lo que tendremos que hablar. —Ella solo asintió.

—Te he reservado una habitación en un hotel cercano.

—Preferiría quedarme aquí, si no te importa —le dijo.

—No tengo sitio, Edward. Ya has visto que el piso es muy pequeño.

—Dormiré en el sofá, no te molestaré. Bella… quiero estar cerca de Nessie… quiero conocer a mi hija, por favor.

—Está bien —dijo, tras dar un largo suspiro—. Te traeré ropa de cama. —Salió de la sala y lo dejó solo, momento que él aprovechó para llamar a su hermana.

—¡Hola Edward! —contestó alegre—. ¿Qué tal va todo por Los Ángeles?

—Genial Alice… el tal Whitlock es un genio, creo que todo irá bien, pero no te llamaba por eso. —En la voz del hombre había una nota de alegría, y era algo que Alice no había notado en su voz en mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué ocurre? Pareces… no sé… ¿feliz?

—Lo estoy Alice… la he encontrado. —Su hermana contuvo su respiración durante unos segundos.

—¿Bella? ¿Has encontrado a Bella? —Parecía muy emocionada—. ¿Está bien?

—Le he contado lo de Charlie, además fui bastante… brusco. Está muy triste ahora pero… está bien Alice, está sana y salva.

—Papá y mamá estarán felices. ¡No puedo esperar a contárselo!

—¡Espera! Que aún hay más.

—¿Qué más puede haber, Edward? ¡La has encontrado!

—Ella estaba embarazada cuando se fue —dijo emocionado—. Soy padre Alice… tengo una preciosa hija que se llama Renesmee Carlie. La llaman Nessie.

—¡Oh! ¡Por Dios! ¿Soy tía? ¡Soy tía! ¿Cómo es? ¿Es bonita?

—Es una niña hermosa… apenas acabo de conocerla y ya la adoro.

—¿De qué color tiene el pelo? ¿Y los ojos?

—Como yo, cobrizo y verdes, pero tiene la piel de Bella y la forma de sus labios. Alice, es una muñeca. ¿Están papá y mamá en casa?

—No, han ido a cenar a Port Ángeles. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Se van a poner tan contentos!

—¿Podéis venir? Me gustaría que la niña conociese a su familia.

—En cuanto cuelgue comenzaré a buscar vuelos… pronto nos veremos

—Hasta pronto entonces.

Ésta llamada había sido muy fácil. La siguiente no lo sería tanto. Marcó el número y aguardó un par de tonos antes de que descolgasen el teléfono.

—¿Edward? Hola cariño, ¿qué tal todo?

—Bien, Lauren. —Aunque no quería, sentía desconfianza. Bella no sabía que estaba con Lauren. ¿Por qué la había escogido a ella precisamente? En aquella época era más probable que la engañase con Jessica Stanley. No es que tuviera intención de engañarle con nadie, sólo se trataba de que Jessica fuera insistente y bastante más obvia. ¿Por qué entonces había escogido a la hermana de Bella?—. Voy a quedarme más tiempo aquí de lo que tenía previsto en un principio.

—Pensé que volverías para el fin de semana. Sabes que aún quedan muchas cosas por preparar, por decidir. Tenemos que escoger flores, colores, el pastel… —Edward se iba enfadando más y más al oírla hablar.

—Lauren, ahora no, eso puede esperar.

—Eddie… —resopló, odiaba que lo llamasen así—, sólo quedan cuatro meses para la boda, ¿cuándo pretendes prepararla? —Él abrió la boca para decir la palabra "nunca" pero volvió a cerrarla rápidamente sin decir nada.

—No iré éste fin de semana a casa. Sinceramente no sé cuándo podré volver. Las cosas se han complicado un poco.

—Cariño, eres un gran compositor, estoy segura de que les encantará lo que hagas.

—No es por trabajo —le cortó—, he encontrado a Bella —dijo tras tomar una respiración profunda.

No se oía ni un murmullo al otro lado de la línea.

—Lauren… ¿me has oído?

—Sí. —El tono de la chica había dejado de ser cálido y agradable. Era mucho más frío—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Necesito saber lo que pasó —suspiró cansado—, lo necesito para poder pasar página, para empezar una nueva vida… contigo Lauren.

No se había dado cuenta, pero Bella acababa de entrar en la habitación, traía todo lo necesario para prepararle una cama lo más confortable posible y lo oyó hablar. Ahora ya no le quedaban dudas. Edward no la había querido jamás.


	4. Chapter 4

**___Todo lo que reconozcais de esta historia pertenece a Stephenie Meyer... el resto, salió de mi cabecita loca._**

**_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN y Camilin Cullen Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /_**

**_Para aquellas que leéis también La hora dorada. Habrá capítulo la próxima semana, aunque no os puedo asegurar el día. Sé que este capítulo es muy cortito, pero aún así espero que os guste._**

**_Quiero dar las gracias especialmente a tres personas, a mi beta Sarai, muchos ánimos nena, un bico muy muy fuerte para ti. A Camilin, bienvenida y espero que te guste la historia, porque sino te vas a aburrir :P, y a Esmeralda que sé que está haciendo un esfuerzo para que todo siga funcionando como hasta ahora a pesar de las dificultades. Gracias nena!_**

**_Gracias a todas por leer y por vuestros preciosos reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo y espero contestarlos uno por uno pronto._**

**_Bicos_**

* * *

Lauren colgó el teléfono de golpe. No podía dejar de deambular de un lado al otro del salón. ¿Por qué había tenido que aparecer? ¿Era tan difícil que se quedara en el maldito agujero en el que se había metido durante los cuatro últimos años? Maldita fuera la mosca muerta Swan. Le había costado tanto llegar a Edward. Había tenido que soportar tantas cosas. Como a la estúpida de Alice, una niña consentida, o a su hermano Emmett, que le parecía un completo imbécil.

Desde secundaria les había puesto buena cara, había sonreído y se había relacionado con ellos por un único motivo: Edward Cullen. Estaba encaprichada con él desde el mismo día que llegó de Phoenix.

Lo había visto paseando por la calle principal con Alice y Emmett. Claro que en aquel momento aún no les conocía. Su hermana iba sentada a su lado en aquel coche, con su naricita metida en los libros, como siempre, leyendo a Emily Brönte. Su padre conducía. Eran mellizas, no gemelas, y por ello no se parecían físicamente.

Bella tenía el pelo castaño y la tez muy blanca. Lauren era rubia y tenía un tono de piel dorado. La piel de su hermana era inmaculada, ni el sol osaba tocarla. Así era como veía Lauren a Bella. Una muñequita, hermosa, frágil y dulce, realmente nauseabundo.

Todo el mundo lo decía, eran tan diferentes que no parecían hermanas. Y no solo físicamente, también tenían caracteres totalmente distintos. Bella era dulce y cariñosa, valiente cuando se trataba de defender algo en lo que creía, inteligente y muy, muy, tímida. Lauren era más independiente, no muy dada a las demostraciones de afecto, superficial, preocupada solo de sí misma y capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que deseaba. Nada ni nadie podía detenerla.

Desde que habían empezado en el instituto de Forks, Lauren se convirtió en el centro de atención. Rubia, vivaz y divertida, vestida siempre a la moda y sin prejuicios. Irresponsable y amoral, le daba igual consumir drogas, tirarse al tío bueno de turno, o gastar bromas pesadas a cualquiera que ella considerase un perdedor. Pero de cara a su padre y a la familia Cullen se comportaba de forma distinta, dando la imagen de jovencita responsable. Solo era incapaz de engañar a dos personas: a su madre –Dios la tenga en su gloria– y a la mosca muerta de su hermana.

Cuando vio el interés de Edward por Bella creyó que le hervía la sangre. ¿Qué podía ver un hombre como ese en una niñata como su hermanita? El ser más soso y sin gracia que haya pisado jamás la tierra.

Pero ése era el efecto que tenía Bella en todos. Quien la conocía, la amaba y eso era algo que ella no podía soportar. Durante meses tuvo que aguantarlo. Verles juntos día a día, besarse, abrazarse... era algo que no toleraba. Tenía que hacer algo.

Convenció a Jessica para que la ayudara. El plan era simple. Durante la fiesta de graduación se asegurarían de que Bella se emborrachase. Después Mike se la llevaría a algún cuarto y se acostaría con ella. Lauren se aseguraría de que Edward los descubriese. Pero Jessica tuvo una idea mejor: _Rophinol. _Una droga tan potente que la dejaría fuera de combate y a total merced de Mike. Ella se encargaría de conseguirlo. Su padre trabajaba para una farmacéutica en Seattle.

Jessica consiguió la droga y se la pasó a Lauren, ella debería asegurarse de que Bella la ingiriera.

Pero los planes de Lauren eran muy diferentes y, por supuesto, no incluían a la tarada de Jessica Stanley. ¡Era tan patética!

Lauren supo que algo le ocurría a su hermana cuando por tercera noche consecutiva se levantó corriendo al baño a vomitar. Era difícil no darse cuenta al dormir en la misma habitación, pero se hacía la dormida, no quería que Bella sospechase nada.

Supo que aquella noche se lo diría a Edward, porque la muy tonta escribía un diario. Lauren solía robárselo para leerlo. Le resultaban muy graciosas las tonterías románticas de su hermana. ¿Almas gemelas? ¿Dos personas hechas a medida? ¿Su amor eterno? ¿Su destino? ¡Por Dios! La mosquita muerta resultaba patética. Edward Cullen era un pene con piernas... un pecado andante, un buen polvo, el mejor de toda la secundaria de Forks. Y era de buena familia, con mucho, mucho dinero. Edward era un viejo rico en el cuerpo pecaminoso de un chico de 18 años, el de un hombre al que no te daría asco follarte. Era la respuesta a sus plegarias para una vida fácil, libre de trabajo y obligaciones. Sí, Edward Cullen podría darle la vida que ella ansiaba, y no iba a permitir que la estúpida de su hermana se lo arrebatara.

Esa noche le dijo al jefe Swan que dormiría en casa de Jessica, pero en lugar de eso se dirigió a casa de los Cullen. Tendría que aguantar las peroratas de Alice, pero todo era poco para conseguir llevar a cabo sus planes. Los convenció de tomarse una copa. Ella las preparó y deslizó la droga en la bebida de ambos. Necesitaba a Edward a su merced, y para eso su hermanita tendría que estar fuera de combate.

Sabía que Bella esperaría hasta la medianoche al menos, antes de colarse en la casa de los Cullen por la ventana de la lavandería.

Afortunadamente Edward parecía tener la costumbre de dormir en ropa interior. Cuando entró en su habitación, tras haberlo dejado inconsciente, se lo encontró tumbado boca arriba, sobre el cobertor de la cama, sólo cubierto por aquel bóxer negro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. ¡Por Dios! Iba a deleitarse haciendo esto, por el bulto que se intuía entre sus piernas, iba a gozar... y mucho.

Todo parecía estar a su favor. El patriarca de la familia, el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, tenía guardia en el hospital, y no volvería a casa hasta bien entrada la mañana. El hermano mayor, Emmett, estaba en la universidad, en California, lo suficientemente lejos como para no representar un problema. Su perfecta madre, Esme, esa menuda mujer con complejo de gallina clueca, tomaba pastillas para dormir. Y ella misma se había encargado de tumbar a Alice y Edward.

Se desnudó cuando escuchó el rugido del motor de ese monstruo que su hermana solía llamar coche. En realidad era una reliquia digna de estar en un desguace más que circulando por ahí, pero la tonta de Bella le había tomado cariño a esa monstruosidad y le había jurado a su padre que funcionaba perfectamente. A ella le avergonzaba desplazarse en semejante trasto, por lo que normalmente solía ir al instituto con Jessica. Lauren se desprendió del ajustado vestido que llevaba y de su ropa interior. Se subió sobre las piernas de Edward y retiró la única prenda que llevaba encima. ¡Oh, sí, señor! Sus oraciones habían sido escuchadas. Supo que no le costaría nada follárselo.

Ella trabajaba con su boca cuando escuchó el jadeo sorprendido de la muchacha. Chupó, lamió y retorció la polla del chico hasta que un gemido salió de los labios del muchacho dormido. Escuchó un sollozo, pero siguió follándoselo con sus labios, como si estuviese tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que no se hubiese dado cuenta de que alguien les miraba. Escuchó los pasos apresurados de la muchacha bajando por las escaleras. Dejó aquella postura y le colocó de nuevo la ropa interior. Se acercó al oído de Edward:

—La próxima vez estarás despierto, Eddie, y lo gozarás... vaya que sí.

Recogió su ropa y se fue a casa de Jessica, donde su padre la recogería a la mañana siguiente. Era la coartada perfecta, ya que su amiga vivía en la otra punta del pueblo.

Lauren pensaba que Bella simplemente echaría al chico Cullen de su vida. También sabía que no volvería a dirigirle jamás la palabra, pero eso era algo que a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Al día siguiente su padre fue a recogerla, tal y como habían acordado, nada más salir de su turno.

Cuando llegaron a casa no había ni rastro de Bella. La monstruosa camioneta estaba allí, en la entrada de la casa, pero no había rastro de la mosquita muerta. Había cogido algo de ropa y quemado su diario en la barbacoa que había en el jardín trasero, apenas quedaba de él parte del encuadernado.

Su plan era que su hermana le recriminase a él su traición y que él la tomase por loca en cuanto le echase en cara lo que había visto. Jamás creyó que Isabella podría marcharse así. La jugada le había salido mejor de lo que pensaba. Directamente la mojigata de su hermana había salido de su vida.

Sabría ganarse a Edward y finalmente conseguiría lo que más anhelaba: ser una Cullen, con todo lo que ello conllevaba. Dinero, lujos y una buena vida.

Solo esperaba que la tonta de su hermana hubiera abortado. Si había vuelto a su vida, y con un bastardo...

Eso le complicaría demasiado las cosas.

No. Ella no lo permitiría. Había trabajado demasiado, soportado demasiado. Sólo estaba a cuatro meses de la maldita boda. No iba a permitir que después de todo lo que había hecho para conseguirlo, llegase ella ahora dispuesta a joderlo todo con un puto bastardo. Eso era algo contra lo que no podía luchar.

Ella jamás podría darle eso a Edward.

Y no era cuestión de que encontrase repugnantes a los niños, todo el día lleno de pis, caca y mocos. Vomitándote encima de la ropa, llorando a moco tendido toda la noche...

Sí. Los encontraba francamente repugnantes, y no tenía que preocuparse de ellos gracias al mismo accidente que había matado a Renée.

Le habían extirpado el útero a los diecisiete años. No había forma humana de que ella pudiese engendrar un hijo.

Sabía que Edward querría tenerlos, pero se enfrentaría a ese momento cuando llegara. Si ese problema suponía su divorcio, saldría de aquel matrimonio con una cantidad indecente de dinero. Eso era suficiente.

Pero no ahora.

Ahora no era el momento apropiado para que Edward encontrase a la tarada de Bella. Sabía que se sentiría obligado a casarse con ella y, a decir verdad, también sabía que no le supondría mucho esfuerzo. Era consciente de que Edward Cullen seguía enamorado de su hermana, y un hijo era una excusa perfecta para tratar de retenerla.

Tenía que evitarlo a toda costa.

Y con eso en mente preparó una maleta, dispuesta a ir a Los Ángeles e impedir como fuera, costase lo que costase, que Edward cancelase la boda.


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN Beta FFAD_

_Beta de Verano: Camilin Culen_

_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /_

_Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía._

_Podéis estar al día de mis historias en mi grupo de Facebook: www. facebook groups/ FANFIC. NOE/_

_y ver el trailer de esta historia aquí: www. youtube watch?v=DBHPLq0hsSA_

_Recordad quitar los espacios :)_

Y si después de leer el capítulo me queréis dejar vuestra opinión, me haréis muy, muy feliz.

_Bicos_

* * *

—Ten, tus mantas —Bella soltó el bulto que tenía entre las manos, en el sofá. Por más que lo intentaba no podía sacarse de la mente la conversación que acababa de escuchar. El horrible sentimiento que provoca la traición de tus seres más queridos volvió a instalarse en su garganta, formando allí un nudo que le impedía tragar—. Si tienes hambre puedes coger lo que quieras de la cocina. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a acostarme.

—Bells. —Se quedó helada ante el sonido de aquel apodo cariñoso. Su padre solía utilizarlo con ella. Él también, cuando estaban juntos y eran felices, sin mentiras ni engaños. Bella continuó andando, él la siguió y la retuvo sujetando su brazo— Bells, por favor, me gustaría hablar contigo.

—No hay nada de qué hablar, Edward —replicó ella, seca, dando el tema por zanjado—, ya todo se ha dicho.

—¡No! —protestó él—, entiéndeme Bella, necesito comprender, saber por qué.

La muchacha se giró, fijando su mirada en los ojos verdes de él.

—Tienes mucha cara, Ed. Primero, me traicionas, y ahora ¿te crees con derecho a juzgarme?

—Yo no te traicioné, —dijo suspirando, tratando de serenarse— por última vez, Bella, no había nada entre Lauren y yo cuando tú te fuiste.

—Claro, sufrí de alucinaciones transitorias —bufó—, además, da igual Edward, no me importa. Hace cuatro años que lo nuestro terminó, si te casas no me afecta, lo que me afecta es con quién lo haces.

—¿Estás celosa? —Edward albergaba la esperanza de que fuera así. Necesitaba un gesto, algo que le hiciese ver si ella ya no sentía nada por él, o si al contrario, aún seguía amándole como él la amaba a ella.

—No, no lo estoy. Pero eres el padre de mi hija y a pesar de lo que puedas creer no quiero que te hagan daño. Lauren no es trigo limpio.

—Bella, es tu hermana —susurró él, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

—Somos mellizas, Edward. Conozco a mi hermana. Es mala, aunque me duela reconocerlo, es egoísta, astuta y traicionera, nunca hace nada sino está interesada en ello… Ella tiene dos caras. Te enseña lo que quieres ver, pero es muy distinta a lo que te muestra. —Edward se enfadó. Lauren había sido su apoyo todos esos años. Aprendió a quererla poco a poco, y aunque no pudiese decir que la amase, si sentía mucho cariño por ella.

—Esa mujer tan malvada que describes fue la que estuvo a mi lado todo éste tiempo, apoyándome. Eres injusta, Bella —le espetó, mientras soltaba su brazo bruscamente.

—No voy a discutir contigo —contestó ella—, yo sé quién es Lauren, y sé que ha hecho en su vida. Mi hermana no es la santa que crees, Edward. —Le miró a los ojos una última vez, con los suyos brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas—. Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando te des cuenta. Por su culpa perdí mucho. —Instintivamente, Bella acarició la cicatriz que surcaba su brazo izquierdo desde la muñeca al pliegue del codo. Ese era el recuerdo tangible de la peor noche de su vida, la noche en que perdió a su madre. Si no hubiese sido por Lauren, su madre seguiría viva.

Por un momento, ella se vio de nuevo en aquel coche. Su madre la había ido a buscar a su clase de escritura creativa, y después habían pasado a recoger a Lauren de su clase de ballet. Su hermana y su madre habían comenzado a discutir, ésta quería ir a una fiesta en el campus a lo que su madre se negó, alegando que era muy joven para meterse en una fiesta de universitarios. Bella se había encogido en el asiento trasero, con el cinturón de seguridad puesto, aguardando en silencio a que la discusión llegase a su fin. Y así fue. Dejaron de discutir cuando el coche se estrelló contra un camión que venía en dirección contraria.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —Estaba francamente preocupado, por un momento la muchacha que estaba frente a él se había quedado lívida.

—Perfectamente, gracias. —Trató de recomponerse, cuadró los hombros y se enderezó—. Buenas noches, Edward.

—Sólo una cosa más. —Bella suspiró, temiéndose lo peor. ¿No podía dejarla respirar hoy?—. ¿Te importa que mi familia venga aquí a conocer a Nessie? Creo que será más fácil para la niña si los conoce en un entorno en el que se sienta segura.

—Haz lo que te parezca conveniente —contestó seria—, buenas noches am… Edward.

—Buenas noches, Bells. —El joven sonrió, sin darse cuenta ella había estado a punto de llamarle "amor". Quizás sí había esperanza.

.

.

.

Bella no dejaba de dar vueltas en su estrecha cama, por mucho que lo intentase no podía sacar de su mente el hecho de que _**él**_ estaba apenas a unos metros de ella. No era un sueño. Era total y absolutamente real y, aún así, inalcanzable. Le picaban los dedos, su cuerpo sentía una necesidad real de tocarle. _"Tengo que controlarme" _—se dijo a sí misma—, _"está con Lauren, yo ya no significo nada para él. Va a casarse, Bella, no seas idiota, no te quiere"_.

Tras dar miles de vueltas y tratar de dormirse en todas y cada una de las posturas que se le ocurrieron, se dio por vencida. Se levantó de la cama de mala gana, apartando sus mantas con un gesto desesperado y salió dispuesta a prepararse una tila. Quizás eso la ayudase a calmarse.

Trató de hacer el menor ruido posible al pasar al lado de aquel hombre que dormía en su sofá. Se permitió contemplarle durante unos segundos, tomando nota de cada uno de los cambios que se habían producido en el rostro y el cuerpo de ese hombre que tanto amaba. Atrás habían quedado sus facciones aniñadas. Su cara era más angulosa, con unos pómulos muy marcados. Sus labios parecían esculpidos con una forma perfecta. Su pelo seguía siendo tal y como recordaba: cobrizo y rebelde. Daría todo por poder perderse nuevamente en sus ojos verdes, cualquier cosa por verle sonreír torcidamente y hacer que sus bragas se cayesen al suelo por la impresión.

Suspiró derrotada y dirigió sus pasos a la pequeña cocina. Abrió el armario y todas las ollas cayeron al suelo formando un gran estruendo.

—¡Eh!... ¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó, somnoliento.

—Sí… lo siento —dijo ella en un susurro—, no me siento bien, iba a hacerme un té… duérmete. —Bella estaba arrodillada en el suelo tratando de recoger todo el estropicio. Para cuando terminó la frase, él ya estaba a su lado ayudándola—. No pretendía despertarte…

—No te preocupes, no tenía un sueño profundo. —Trató de hacerla sentir mejor—. Demasiadas emociones en un solo día.

—Sí —reconoció ella. En ese momento sus dedos se tocaron casualmente y una conocida –aunque casi olvidada– corriente eléctrica la recorrió, de nuevo. Él la miró maravillado, sorprendido de que ella aún pudiese producirle esas sensaciones. Nunca había sentido nada parecido a eso con Lauren. Ni siquiera cuando se acostaban juntos. El sexo no era más que un trámite. Algo que se supone que tenían que compartir dado que iban a casarse, pero con Lauren su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Un simple roce de la piel de Bella había provocado en él más sensaciones que una noche de sexo con su prometida. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien. ¿Cómo podía casarse con alguien que no le provocaba ningún tipo de sentimiento? Sí, él la quería, pero como podía querer a su hermana, Alice, o a Rosalie, la novia de Emmett, pero Lauren jamás le había hecho sentir ni la milésima parte de lo que una caricia de las yemas de los dedos de Bella en los suyos le provocaba. ¿Podría vivir toda una vida al lado de Lauren sabiendo que jamás sería feliz? ¿Era justo para él? ¿Y para Lauren? ¿Era justo que recibiese lo poco que él estaba dispuesto a entregarle? ¿No merece todo el mundo alguien que lo ame, como si no existiese nadie más? ¿Era justo ofrecerle menos que el mundo a quien se supone que va a compartir el resto de su vida contigo?

Le había propuesto matrimonio en un intento de normalizar su vida. ¿Acaso no era eso lo normal? Enamorarse, casarse, formar una familia… eso es lo que él veía a su alrededor. Emmett y Rosalie, sus padres, Ángela y Ben… incluso la tarada de Jessica Stanley había terminado casándose con Mike Newton. ¿Por qué no podía él intentar ser feliz? ¿No le había producido ya suficiente dolor al desaparecer de esa manera? ¿También tenía que fastidiar su futuro? Él reconocía que su relación con Lauren era un mero intento, jamás había pasado a ser algo real. Lo había medido todo con precisión. Cuándo comenzaron la relación, cuándo acostarse por primera vez, cuándo pedirle matrimonio… nada había sido resultado de un deseo, de un impulso, todo formaba parte del guión de su vida. Era lo que se suponía que debía de ser.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —La voz de Bella le devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Qué vas a tomar tú?

—Tila. ¿Te apetece? —Su voz era tan suave, tan tentadora, tan dulce… lo que realmente le apetecía era tomarla entre sus brazos, subirla a la mesa de la cocina y hacerla suya hasta que saliera el sol. Una dolorosa pulsación en su entrepierna le azotó. Una sensación que su cuerpo había extrañado durante cuatro años. Jamás había reaccionado así ante ninguna otra mujer. Sólo ella era capaz de excitarle con sólo ofrecerle una tila.

—Sería fantástico —contestó, mientras se sentaba rápidamente y tratando de esconder su "gran" problema, bajo la mesa.

Bella se dedicó en silencio a preparar la infusión. Puso sobre la mesa la cajita en la que guardaba sus infusiones, el azucarero y todo lo necesario.

Verla moverse por la cocina enfundada en aquel camisón, no le ayudaba demasiado. Era una prenda que, sin dudar, ella escogería. Una larga camisola con un estampado de la Pantera Rosa en el frente, le cubría poco más de medio muslo y los tirantes eran tan amplios que podía vislumbrar la forma de sus pechos. Seguían siendo firmes, redondeados y tremendamente apetecibles. Sin duda aquella camisola no estaba ayudando a su causa, todo lo contrario. Le mostraba exactamente lo que quería ver. Cuando Bella se estiró para sacar las tazas de la alacena, él pudo observar la redondez de sus glúteos. Tan jugosos y perfectos que le apetecía tocarlos, acariciarlos… Tragó en seco, tratando de apartar de su mente todas las cosas perversas que le haría a aquel cuerpo que él adoraba. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía así… vivo.

—Mierda —susurró ella, mientras se estiraba tratando de alcanzar las tazas.

—Espera. —Edward se levantó de la mesa y se pegó a su espalda, tocándola por primera vez. Su cuerpo reaccionó de nuevo y una furiosa erección se instaló entre sus piernas. Dejó caer el brazo que había estirado para alcanzar la dichosa taza y rozó el hombro casi desnudo de ella. La sintió estremecerse bajo su toque. Un suspiró salió de su preciosa boca, uno que sonaba casi como una oración. Su cuerpo rogaba porque lo siguiese tocando. La masculina mano rodó por su hombro, rozó su pecho por el lado y la sujetó posesivamente por la cintura—. Bella —gimió en su largo cabello, aspirando el dulce aroma a fresas que siempre la acompañaba.

Ella podía sentir la evidencia de su deseo en la espalda. Notaba la dureza que mostraba su estado de excitación. Se alarmó al descubrir el picor en sus manos. La sensación de desear tocarle, de perderse en su cuerpo como lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado. Respiró profundo, tratando de liberar su mente de aquel hechizo al que él la sometía. Tenía que recordarse a sí misma que ella ya no significaba nada. Otra mujer ocupaba su corazón.

—Edward, por favor… —susurró ella, sin fuerzas.

—Dime, Bella… —Su voz sonó sensual, cargada de promesas.

—Suéltame…

Él la giró hasta quedar frente a frente. La miró extrañado. Ella jamás había podido resistirse. ¿Le había olvidado? ¿Había dejado atrás el amor que compartieron en el pasado?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, desesperado por averiguar si dentro de su corazón aún guardaba algo del amor que se habían profesado.

—Puede que a ti y a mi hermana no les importe engañar a la gente que los quiere. Yo no soy así, Edward, ni siquiera con aquellos a los que desprecio. Ahora te ruego que me sueltes. —Creyó morir en su interior al pronunciar las palabras. Deseaba más que nada poder dejarse llevar como lo hacían antes. Deseaba sentir sus labios, su lengua sobre su piel, deseaba tenerle dentro, unidos como antes.

La liberó en el mismo momento en que ella se lo pidió. Era demasiado. ¿Realmente creía que le había sido infiel? ¿Con su propia hermana? ¿Quién creía que era? Él jamás había sido ese tipo de hombre. Se sintió súbitamente enfadado.

—Ya está bien, Bella —siseó—, deja ya de decir que te engañé. Yo no me acosté con Lauren, por lo menos no lo hice antes de que desaparecieras. No voy a negar que ahora tenemos una relación, pero en aquel momento solo estaba contigo.

—Mentiroso —susurró ella.

—¿Yo? Tengo claro que jamás te engañé con tu hermana. ¿Tienes pruebas? —le preguntó.

—¿Y si las tuviera? —contestó ella, amenazante.

—Enséñamelas.

—Eres imposible —susurró la castaña.

—¿Ves? No puedes demostrarlo, porque no es cierto —gruñó él.

—No necesito pruebas, Edward. No me lo contaron, no lo soñé. Lo vi con mis propios ojos. La vi a ella, subida en tus piernas y con tu polla en su boca. Te vi a ti, gimiendo, con el rostro contraído por el placer. Conozco ese gesto, Edward. Dime una cosa… ¿corrías a tirártela luego de dejarme en casa?

La cara de Edward estaba desencajada. Las lágrimas corrían por la cara de Bella, el dolor reflejado en su rostro. Un dolor profundo, inmenso. Pudo ver el sufrimiento rodando por sus mejillas.

—Tú me amas —susurró maravillado.

—Te amaba, Edward. Tiempo pasado. Ya no —replicó ella, rápidamente.

—Estás llorando —confirmó él, mientras retiraba una lágrima con la punta de sus dedos.

—Me heriste, Edward. Y lo vuelves a hacer ahora tratando de hacerme quedar como una mentirosa. Estas aquí y no voy a quitarte tus derechos como padre, pero no te engañes, eso es todo. Tú estabas con ella entonces y lo sigues estando ahora. Yo sobraba, solo te dejé el camino libre. ¿No puedes ser sincero? ¿Ni siquiera ahora? Cuando todo ha terminado

—No ha terminado —murmuró él.

—Terminó el día que la metiste en tu cama…

Bella se giró dándole la espalda, exhaló un suspiro y negó con la cabeza, regañándose a sí misma por desear darse la vuelta y hundirse entre sus brazos. Permaneció quieta por un segundo, tratando de juntar fuerzas para irse. Se dirigió a su habitación con paso titubeante.

Edward seguía en la cocina, tomando el té que ella había preparado hacía solo unos minutos. La situación le parecía increíble e imposible porque él sabía la verdad. Jamás se había acostado con Lauren, no antes de que ella desapareciera, no mientras duró la esperanza de encontrarla con vida. Pero por más que lo intentaba no podía recordar lo que había pasado la noche antes de su huida. ¿Estaría tan borracho como para haberse acostado con ella y no recordarlo? Sólo había tomado una copa con Alice y Lauren, sólo una. ¿Había podido afectarle tanto? No sabía qué podía haber pasado, pero conocía a Bella y sabía que no le estaba mintiendo, ella realmente creía lo que le había dicho.

.

.

.

—Llegaremos en el vuelo de las doce —le dijo Alice, cuando la había llamado esa mañana—, ¿pasarás a buscarnos al aeropuerto? Papá y mamá quieren conocer a Nessie cuanto antes…

—Por supuesto, diles que allí estaré —contestó él.

—Espero que hayas alquilado un coche grande…

—Tiene cinco plazas y un maletero decente —respondió divertido—, ¿traes tanto equipaje?

—Bueno, Emmett también viene —susurró Alice—, Rosalie y…

—¿Y?

—Lauren. —Alice casi escupió el nombre. En los últimos meses desde que Edward y ella se habían comprometido, la actitud hacia su hermana había cambiado. Ahora parecía incomodarla, cada cosa que su hermana decía o proponía era considerada una tontería por su futura cuñada. Lo mismo ocurría con Esme, habían comenzado a ver la otra cara de ella y no querían decirle nada a Edward. Él ya había sufrido demasiado con la desaparición de Bella.

—¡Mierda! —protestó él—, Alice, por favor, ¿podrías tratar de que no viniese? No creo que Bella quiera verla, y me temo que vuelva a huir…

—Ya lo he intentado, Edward, pero ella dice que es su hermana, que tiene derecho. —Calló lo que realmente le había dicho: _"Tengo más derecho que tú a verla, es mi hermana, de mi sangre… si alguien sobra aquí, son ustedes, Alice"_


	6. Chapter 6

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN Beta FFAD_

_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /_

_Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía._

_Podéis estar al día de mis historias en mi grupo de Facebook: www. facebook groups/ FANFIC. NOE/_

_y ver el trailer de esta historia aquí: www. youtube watch?v=DBHPLq0hsSA_

_Recordad quitar los espacios :)_

_Y si después de leer el capítulo me queréis dejar vuestra opinión, me haréis muy, muy feliz._

_Bicos_

* * *

Bella abrió la puerta de su departamento pensando que sólo encontraría allí a Edward y a su hija, de hecho, había hecho un par de horas extras con la esperanza de no tener que cruzarse con ellos. No se trataba de que no desease verles o no les apreciase, sino que le avergonzaba que la viesen, temía su reacción. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Todos estaban sentados en su pequeña sala, apiñados en los estrechos sofás, mirándola.

Esme tenía en su regazo a su niña, peinada con dos graciosas coletas que estaba segura eran cosa de su amiga.

—¡Mami! —dijo la pequeña, saltando de los brazos de su abuela para correr hacia su madre—, mira, la abuelita ha venido y me ha traído caramelos…

—¡Qué suerte has tenido, Nessie! —Abrazó a la niña como queriendo fundirla en su propio cuerpo—. Pero ya sabes que tienes que esperar hasta después de comer, y que no te los puedes comer todos juntos, ¿verdad? —Su hija le respondió con un movimiento de su cabecita.

Cuando levantó la vista se los encontró a todos mirándola, atónitos. Esme se tapaba la boca con una mano, totalmente emocionada y podía ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Alice. Emmett sin embargo parecía enfadado. Su gesto era muy serio, lo cual no era normal en ese hombretón de casi dos metros que se pasaba la vida tomándole el pelo. Al lado de Em había una rubia que no conocía y que, a decir verdad, no le estaba prestando demasiada atención. Parecía más concentrada en calmar a su amigo que en ella, lo cual internamente agradecía. Ya eran demasiados los ojos que la miraban, escudriñando cada uno de sus gestos.

Se sintió tan nerviosa que no sabía qué hacer. No sabía si sería una buena idea hablar, o sería peor no hacerlo. No sabía si les molestaría que les abrazara o si por el contrario, les sentaría mal que no lo hiciese. Sencillamente no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo comportarse con ellos. Tras unos minutos mirándose los unos a los otros en silencio, finalmente se decidió a hablar.

—Lo siento mucho… —susurró—, lamento haberos hecho sufrir, no debí hacer las cosas así, y sé que estaba en mi mano llamar, o escribir o simplemente volver, pero cada día que pasaba se hacía más y más difícil para mí. Terminé pensando que esto era lo mejor para todos, ahora reconozco que no tenía derecho a tomar ciertas decisiones por otras personas…

Alice, su Alice, se levantó y corrió a abrazarla. Seguía siendo más baja que ella y apenas había cambiado en aquellos cuatro años.

—¡Te he echado tanto de menos! —La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como queriendo cerciorarse de que estaba ahí, sana y salva, tal y como le había dicho su hermano.

—¡Y yo a ti, Alice! No sabes cuánto… Lo siento, muchísimo… —murmuró con las lágrimas en los ojos.

Vio a Emmett ponerse en pie, agitar la cabeza en un gesto incrédulo, para finalmente acercarse a ellas y abrazarlas a las dos al mismo tiempo.

—No se te ocurra volver a hacernos algo así, Bella…

—No —dijo ella, derramando las lágrimas que a duras penas había logrado contener hasta ese instante. Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta que, apartada de Esme, Carlisle y su hija, sentada en el extremo más alejado del sofá, estaba su hermana. Se había convertido en la belleza que prometía ser cuando no era más que una adolescente. Rubia, de ojos claros y una hermosa piel de tono dorado, tenía la vista fija en ella, como acusándola. Edward estaba sentado a su lado y sujetaba su pequeña mano entre las suyas. Manos grandes de dedos largos de pianista. Las manos del hombre que amaba sobre todas las cosas, que no la tocaban a ella, que ya no le pertenecían, no como cuando tenía diecisiete años. Su hermana la miraba, con un gesto petulante, arrogante, mientras apretaba aún más el agarre sobre ellas.

Para cuando aquella mujer se dignó a dirigirle la palabra, los que habían sido para ella casi como unos padres, ya estaban abrazándola.

—Hola Isabella… —la saludó mientras se levantaba del sofá.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Lauren? —En la voz de Bella se reflejaba claramente todo lo que pensaba de su hermana. ¿Cómo tenía el valor de presentarse en su casa, de sentarse en su sofá, tomando de la mano al que había sido su novio, al hombre que había seducido sólo para hacerle daño?

—Eres mi hermana, hace cuatro años que no te veo, y me entero de que mi _prometido_ te ha encontrado, ¿te extraña que quiera verte?

Bella casi podía ver las mayúsculas en la palabra "prometido", reclamándolo como si fuese una propiedad y no una persona con opiniones y gustos propios. De todas formas, _él_ había hecho una elección. La había elegido a ella, así que ahora tendría que vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos. Edward por su parte asistía mudo a aquella confrontación civilizada. Casi podía sentir cómo su novia le había puesto un cartel en la frente con la palabra "COMPROMETIDO", y no le gustaba la sensación que ello le provocaba. Si hubiese sido Bella, por el contrario, la que lo hubiese marcado así… sí, sin duda eso se sentiría mucho mejor.

—Lauren… —Aunque no dijo nada más, no era necesario. La voz de Edward sonó como una advertencia, como una llamada al orden, dejándole claro que no le permitiría atacar a su hermana mientras él estuviese presente.

Lauren no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada frustrada. Por supuesto, él iba a defenderla. Bella, siempre Bella, como había sucedido toda su vida, siempre había alguien para dar la cara por ella.

—Tranquilo, Eddie… no pienso pegarle, pero quizás es el momento que nos dé a todos una explicación. Creo que nos la merecemos.

Edward, que ya le había pedido esa explicación, se contrajo en el asiento. Sabía que Bella iba a reaccionar y probablemente soltaría algo inapropiado delante de su familia. Su familia, que no tenía ni idea de por qué Bella se había ido, pero de la que sospechaba se pondrían de su lado si finalmente creían lo que Bella le había contado. Que le había pillado con Lauren en la cama. Y demonios si recordaba tal cosa. Era incapaz de recordar nada de esa puta noche.

—Basta, Lauren… Te lo advertí, deja a Bella en paz…

—Bien pensado —intervino Isabella—, creo que será mejor que te vayas Lauren. —Bella se acercó a la puerta de la entrada y la abrió de par en par—. Él es el padre de mi hija, y ellos su familia. Tú… tú no eres nadie, tú ya no eres nadie para mí y está en mi mano si te quiero o no en mi vida. ¡Fuera!

Vio como todos, excepto Edward y Lauren, se miraban los unos a los otros, totalmente sorprendidos. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué reaccionaba Bella de esa manera? ¿Qué había sucedido entre ellas dos? Sólo Edward sabía lo que pasaba y se le veía bastante dividido.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —gritó la rubia indignada.

—No, Lauren —La voz de Bella no había variado de tono, pero era firme—. ¡Cómo te atreves tú! ¿Cómo te atreves a acostarte con él y venir a mi casa a pedirme explicaciones?

Alice quiso defender a su hermano y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Bella no se lo permitió. Lo siguiente que dijo la dejó sin palabras.

—Sabías que estábamos juntos, Lauren. Eras mi hermana, y lo sabías. Y aun así, aquella noche te metiste en su cama y te acostaste con él. Sé que me viste, lo sé.

Por un instante, por un único segundo, una sonrisa petulante se instaló en la cara de Lauren, disfrutando de su victoria. Fue muy poco tiempo, pero el suficiente para que él la viera y se preguntara a qué venía esa sonrisa de suficiencia. Era mentira ¿no?, lo que Bella había dicho no había ocurrido jamás…

—No sé de qué me hablas, Bella. Yo te quiero, soy tu hermana y llevo cuatro años buscándote…

Edward levantó la mirada. ¿Cuatro años? Desde que Charlie había muerto sólo él y su familia tenían interés en encontrarla. Lauren había dicho que su hermana sabría dónde encontrarles si quisiera ponerse en contacto con ellos, y nunca intentó nada. Él siempre había achacado ese desinterés por encontrar a Bella al hecho de que se sentía dolida, no sólo porque había desaparecido, sino porque también se había llevado su fondo de estudios, y todo eso había provocado la muerte de Charlie.

Alice y Esme intercambiaban miradas, no necesitaban hablar. A Lauren se le iba cayendo la máscara poco a poco. Sólo esperaban que Edward también lo viese, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. La aparición de Bella no podía haber llegado en mejor momento, antes de que él cometiese el mayor error de su vida casándose con esa mujer, que era tan cálida como un témpano de hielo.

Edward los había ido a buscar al aeropuerto con Nessie. Todos se enamoraron de esa preciosa niña nada más verla, excepto Lauren, que apenas la miraba y cuando lo hacía, era con el desprecio reflejado en sus ojos azules. La miraba como si fuese un insecto al que había que aplastar y Edward se había dado cuenta.

Habían esperado pacientemente a que Bella apareciese en su casa, y todos se habían sentido un poco decepcionados cuando había pasado la hora en la que ella habitualmente volvía. Tras algo más de una hora de retraso, Edward incluso había comenzado a pensar en si lo habría vuelto a abandonar. Tuvo que recordarse que quizás a él si lo abandonaría de nuevo, ya que estaba muy dolida, pero jamás dejaría a su hija atrás. Podía ser que no hubiese convivido mucho con ellas, pero si una cosa le había quedado clara en ese corto período de tiempo era que Bella adoraba a su hija, haría cualquier cosa por ella. No. Jamás habría abandonado a Renesmee.

Bella seguía erguida, sosteniendo la puerta abierta en una muda invitación para que su hermana abandonase su casa, pero Lauren no parecía dispuesta a irse.

—No me obligues a llamar a la policía, Lauren… ¡Fuera!

—Con qué nombre pondrás la denuncia, ¿con el tuyo o con el que te has inventado…? Marie

—Tienes razón… yo me he inventado un nombre, pero tú… tú eres mucho peor, Lauren... Tú te has inventado toda tu vida. Cuéntales… cuéntales a los que pronto serán tu familia como os revolcasteis juntos en su casa mientras él y yo aún éramos pareja… Diles cómo te las arreglaste para llegar allí y mamársela en su habitación. Ilústranos, Lauren…

—Por última vez, Bella… Eso no pasó, nunca te hemos engañado, Lauren y yo no tuvimos nada hasta después de que te fueras… —pero algo en el gesto de su prometida le decía que había algo más, algo que él no sabía, algo que ella le ocultaba.

—Creo que será mejor que nos retiremos por hoy —intervino Carlisle, cuando vio que aquello podía desembocar en una auténtica pelea—, Lauren, creo que lo más sensato ahora mismo es que nos vayamos al hotel.

—¿Puedo llamarte y quedamos para hacer algo juntas? —Alice estaba junto a Bella y sostenía su mano. No sabía por qué, estaba segura que su hermano no era capaz de hacer algo así, pero intuía que Bella estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Claro, Alice… —Bella intentó sonreír, pero en realidad parecía más una mueca que una sonrisa.

—Vamos Eddie… vámonos a nuestro hotel… —Lauren había cogido su mano y lo instaba a levantarse del sofá.

—Ve tú, Lauren, yo quiero quedarme aquí, con mi hija… —Nessie corrió y se sentó en sus rodillas, rodeando su cuello con sus manitas y dándole un sonoro beso que él recibió feliz. La niña se había abierto a él, y tal y como Bella le había dicho, era muy cariñosa.

—No pensarás quedarte aquí con ella, ¿verdad? —La voz de Lauren sonó estridente, como un chillido.

—Ya me he quedado aquí la pasada noche, quiero estar todo el tiempo que pueda con Nessie, pero no hay espacio para todos.

—¡Pero eres mi prometido! —gritó aún más alto la rubia, desquiciada.

—Creo que eso ya le ha quedado claro a todo el mundo… incluyendo a Bella. Por favor, comprende que esto es importante para mí. Quiero conocer a mi hija, Lauren.

Todos se despidieron de Bella, prometiendo verse pronto, antes de salir del apartamento. Lauren se había ido muy enfadada, casi podía verse salir el humo por sus orejas. Finalmente se quedaron solos.

—¿Ha cenado? —preguntó Bella.

—Sí, mi madre se la preparó. Espero que no te moleste…

—Para nada… Voy a darme una ducha.

—Bella… —la llamó, reteniéndola por una de sus muñecas—, no le pedí a Lauren que viniese, de hecho intenté evitarlo porque supuse que algo así podía pasar. Lo siento. Trataré de que regrese a Forks…

—Haz lo que quieras, Edward… simplemente asegúrate de que no vuelva a poner un pie en mi casa. Lo que hagas fuera de aquí con ella es sólo asunto tuyo… —Se giró y tomó la mano de su hija, llevándola hasta su habitación—. Vamos Ness… hora de dormir…

—¿Puede acostarme papá? —preguntó la pequeña con los ojitos brillantes—, dijo que iba a contarme un cuento que la abuelita le contaba cuando era pequeño… ¿sabes, mami? Tengo un abuelito y una abuelita, además del tío Em y la tía Alice… el tío Em tiene novia ¿sabes? Se llama Rose, bueno se llama Rosalie pero me dijo que la llamara así… ¿puedo, mami, puedo?

—Ha comido dulces, ¿verdad? —No hacía falta que se lo confirmara, Ness estaba tan nerviosa que sería realmente complicado dormirla, y a ella le apetecía tanto darse un baño…

—Me temo que sí… le dejé comer algunos de los que le trajo mi madre… lo siento. Ahora entiendo lo que querías decir con "nada de azúcar" —se rio—. No me parece justo que seas tú quien lo sufra, ve a darte ese baño, yo me encargo de acostar a la niña.

Se agachó para recibir el beso de buenas noches de su hija, y ella literalmente se colgó de su cuello como un monito. Edward la cogió en brazos, apartándola de su madre y llevándola hasta su habitación.

.

.

.

Bella llenó la bañera de agua caliente, casi hirviendo, tal y como a ella le gustaba, y había echado una de esas bombas de baño con olor a vainilla que tanto la relajaba. Se sumergió en el agua, dejando que le llegase hasta la barbilla y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No podía alejar a Edward de la niña, pero tampoco quería verse involucrada en la vida de su ex y su hermana. No soportaría tener que verlos en todas las ocasiones especiales: Navidades, cumpleaños, graduaciones… Sólo de pensar que tendría que soportar verlos juntos durante el resto de sus días le revolvía las tripas. Lauren había vuelto a demostrar la clase de persona que era, y Edward… bueno, sólo podía decirse a sí misma que la había tenido muy engañada. Nunca habría creído que él fuese capaz de algo así, pero, lo había visto ¿no? Con sus propios ojos. Había visto su traición, y aún después de cuatro años, si cerraba los ojos, aún podía verlos, aún podía ver esa imagen nítidamente en su memoria. Él, tendido sobre la cama, con los brazos elevados sobre la cabeza, los ojos cerrados y una expresión de puro placer en su rostro… ella, desnuda, sentada sobre sus muslos, mientras le hacía una mamada. Asqueroso.

El aroma de algo delicioso la golpeó nada más salió del baño. En la pequeña barra de la cocina la esperaba un plato de huevos revueltos, algo de ensalada y una Coca-Cola.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él—, no soy tan buen cocinero como tú, pero espero sinceramente que te guste.

Ella se sentó en uno de los taburetes, demasiado cansada de todo el día y de todas las emociones como para discutir con él. No, no merecía la pena seguir discutiendo. Nunca se pondrían de acuerdo. Él jamás reconocería lo que había hecho y ella estaba completamente segura de lo que había visto.

—Gracias —dijo con voz monótona.

Él se quedó mirándola. El pelo húmedo se rizaba sobre sus hombros, y si se fijaba, podía ver las gotas de agua corriendo por sus bucles. Así, mojado, parecía más oscuro de lo que era en realidad, casi negro, en lugar de ese precioso tono de castaño rojizo. Se había quitado el poco maquillaje que llevaba encima y parecía casi una adolescente. Su piel aún era preciosa, tan cremosa y blanca, excepto sus mejillas que estaban coloreadas con un hermoso tono rosado. Sus labios estaban llenos, quizás el superior un poco más que el inferior, y le daba un aspecto muy inocente. Se había colocado un camisón diferente al de la noche anterior, pero aun así muy propio de ella. Era corto, apenas tapaba su bien formado trasero, de color azul celeste. Tenía la zona del pecho cubierta de encaje y la tela que cubría su estómago dejaba entrever su piel.

La vio comer lentamente, hasta terminar la cena y levantarse para llevar sus cubiertos al fregadero. Él se acercó y con un único dedo recorrió la piel de su cuello, desde su oreja hasta su hombro. Sí. Era tan suave como recordaba, tremendamente suave y cálida. También pudo notar el estremecimiento que le había provocado, tenía la piel de gallina y estaba seguro que no era por el frío.

¿Volvería a huir? ¿Volvería a pedirle que se detuviese?

No. No podía. Desde que la había encontrado, él solo deseaba una cosa. Volver a sentirla como suya, retomar lo que habían tenido cuatro años antes. Olvidar lo que había sucedido y seguir adelante con sus vidas, como si nada hubiese pasado. La deseaba como la primera vez que la había tenido entre sus brazos, suspiró fuertemente y bajó su rostro hasta sustituir el dedo que tocaba sus labios por su ansiosa boca, sus manos se deslizaron por sus costados, haciéndola girarse para besarla profundamente, sus bocas unidas en un beso desesperado, húmedo, cálido. La apretaba fuertemente a él antes de ascender por su cuerpo hasta tocar sus pechos y sentir con satisfacción sus pezones erguidos, duros por sus caricias. Gimió sin despegar los labios de los de ella apretando fuertemente las pequeñas rocas entre sus dedos.

Un gemido abandonó la boca de la mujer, mientras su cabeza se iba hacia atrás y se dejaba envolver por el calor que inundaba su cuerpo, abandonándose a las miles de sensaciones que le daba el toque de _**él**_, solo de _**él**_. No quería pensar. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Por qué tenía ella que luchar contra sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué tenía que sacrificarse, cuando claramente ni Edward ni su hermana lo habían hecho?

Ella le amaba, lo había hecho desde el mismo instante en que le había conocido aquel primer día en la cafetería del instituto, cuando en un momento de torpeza había tirado su fuente de comida al suelo y él se había agachado para ayudarla. Edward apretó aún más su cuerpo y sintió que las piernas le fallaban mientras los labios de él recorrían su mentón, descendiendo lentamente hasta succionar su cuello y llegar a su clavícula.

—Bella… —Su nombre sonaba como una oración, como una plegaria, un ruego. Rogaba porque le permitiera tocarla, acariciarla, hacerla suya como hacía mucho tiempo no podía. Ella no contestó, al menos no con palabras, sólo con un suspiro con los ojos cerrados y el temblor de su cuerpo. Volvió a girarla, haciendo que la espalda de Bella se pegase a su torso, su bien formado trasero acogiese su longitud entre las nalgas, haciéndola notar sin duda alguna, la evidencia física del deseo que le consumía. Un deseo que hacía años que no sentía.

Bajó los tirantes de su camisón con delicadeza, eran estrechos, casi como hilos. Dejó sus pechos al descubierto observándolos sobre su hombro por unos minutos antes de acariciarlos. Podía notarlos llenos, henchidos, pesados en sus manos, que se llenaban completamente. Los pezones apretados, como pequeños capullos, que él retorcía entre sus dedos con firmeza, pero delicadamente. Con la otra mano buscó su sexo, hallando el centro del placer de ambos, empapado por él. Uno de sus dedos se paseó por el sexo de ella y gimió, sofocada, al sentir su calor y humedad. Los dedos se movían entre sus pliegues con soltura, esparciendo sus jugos por todo su sexo, jugando con su clítoris.

—Te deseo, Bella… —susurró en su oído. La suave y cálida voz le provocó un escalofrío de placer… tantos años esperando oír esas palabras de nuevo. Sólo él podía provocarla así… Bajó un poco sus bragas y se agachó a su altura inhalando su aroma antes de apartarse un paso de ella, puso sus manos sobre la encimera de la cocina y la hizo dar un paso atrás, quedando más agachada, pero aun dándole la espalda. Internamente ella lo agradecía. Quería esto, lo deseaba. _**Él**_ era el único hombre capaz de hacerla sentir así y no quería verlo, no si eso significaba que pudiese surgir el remordimiento por lo que estaban haciendo. No. No quería sentir remordimientos. Él bajó sus braguitas completamente y las guardó en su bolsillo. Bella no se atrevía a mirarlo, en su interior se libraba una batalla para discernir qué era lo correcto. Una vocecilla en su cabeza le decía que estaba haciendo lo mismo que su hermana le había hecho. Otra le recordaba que Lauren lo había hecho primero.

La venganza es un plato que se sirve frio... eso dice el refrán. Pero ella no quería venganza, o al menos no era sólo la venganza lo que estaba buscando. Era su deseo por Edward, inmensurable, lo que la estaba guiando en ese momento. Devolverle el "favor" a su hermana, sólo era un beneficio añadido.

Edward estaba embelesado mirando su sexo, rosado, brillante por su excitación, se alejó un par de pasos y la observó detenidamente, fijándose en su culo respingón y bien proporcionado, en sus nalgas redondeadas que escondían su ano, ese pequeño agujero apretado que sabía que le gustaba que le tocasen mientras hacían el amor. Sus dedos se perdieron de nuevo en su sexo. Esos dedos largos y hábiles, capaces de moverse con rapidez y sutileza. Rozaban su clítoris, una y otra vez, se introducían en su sexo, llegando a ese punto escondido que sabía que la volvía loca, tentaban su agujero trasero, sólo rozándolo sin llegar a entrar… Él sabía cómo excitarla, sabía exactamente cómo tenía que tocarla para que se derritiese en sus manos…

—Por favor… —suplicó con la voz rota—, por favor…

Sacó un preservativo de su bolsillo y lo dejó sobre la mesa antes de quitarse su ropa. Lo colocó rápidamente, pues creía que se correría en su propia mano si se demoraba más. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan excitado, y apenas le había tocado.

—Ven… —le susurró, sosteniéndola de la cintura y llevándola hasta la mesa, dónde la tumbó boca abajo, sus piernas abiertas y las manos sujetas por encima de su cabeza—. Deja ahí tus manos, agárrate a la mesa.

Se puso de rodillas, detrás de ella, y pasó la lengua por su sexo, rodeó su clítoris una y otra vez, lo rozó con sus dientes, dos dedos perdidos en su sexo, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, una y otra vez, al ritmo de sus lamidas. Pudo sentir sus paredes estrecharse en torno a sus dedos, sus jugos bañando su mano. Sí, Bella se había corrido en su boca, en su mano y no podía esperar más para estar dentro de ella.

Se levantó y se situó en su entrada, fue introduciéndose lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, disfrutando de la sensación. Pudo oír su gemido cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de ella. Increíblemente, aún después de haber sido madre, le apretaba, se cerraba alrededor de su longitud. Se retiró despacio y volvió a enterrarse en ella, ésta vez de golpe, hasta que sus pelotas golpearon su carne. Volvió a retirarse nuevamente para volver a entrar de golpe. Con una de sus manos jugaba con aquel pequeño agujero apretado de ella, lo tentaba, rodeándolo en círculos hasta introducir un poco la yema de uno de sus dedos. Con su otra mano acariciaba su clítoris, marcando el ritmo con sus embestidas. Bella era todo sensaciones, no había un solo rincón de su cuerpo que no fuese consciente, se sentía llena, plena… sus dedos en su clítoris y en su culo, mientras se enterraba en ella una y otra vez…

—Joder, Bella… —Su coño se cerró en torno a su polla, su culo apretaba su dedo, podía notar el clítoris erecto y los jugos bañándolos. Ella soltó gemido profundo y él se dejó llevar, alcanzando el clímax al mismo tiempo—. Te amo… —susurró en su nuca, mientras descansaba sobre el cuerpo que acababa de poseer de esa manera que sólo él podía hacer.

Esas dos palabras devolvieron a Bella a la realidad. "Te amo". Le gustaría creer que era verdad, pero lo cierto es que ya no confiaba en él. Se apoyó en sus manos, se levantó, totalmente colorada, y se colocó como pudo su ropa. Por más que buscó por toda la cocina, no podía ver su ropa interior.

Edward la sujetó por una de sus muñecas.

—No te arrepientas de esto, Bella. Por favor, no lo hagas. Lo que acabamos de tener es lo único que me ha hecho sentir vivo desde hace cuatro años. He sentido que te tenía de vuelta. Es lo único que quiero, Bells. Lo único que necesito para ser feliz. Y tú también, no lo niegues.


End file.
